Sexumtentia
by Melfique
Summary: Sibylle se rongea un ongle, les bras croisés sur ses colliers scintillants, et l'observa d'un air incertain pendant de longues secondes. Puis, au moment où Severus allait perdre patience, elle lâcha enfin à mi-voix : J'ai bu l'un de vos flacons... Il y eut un bruit de vitre brisée. Severus venait de laisser tomber son verre vide sur le sol de pierre. Il se sentit blêmir.
1. Mise en garde

_Bonjour !_

_Premièrement, il faut absolument que je vous dise que j'ai enfin terminé le roman sur lequel je travaille depuis la publication de ''La Parguenaise'' ! Je suis aux anges ! C'est merveilleux ! Je suis si heureuse ! Je m'apprête à le faire lire pour la première fois afin de collecter des avis, puis je tenterai les maisons d'édition par la suite. C'est grisant comme émotion. Souhaitez-moi bonne chance. Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile. Mais je fonce tout droit dans la vie !  
_

_En attendant, j'ai décidé de partager avec vous la petite fic que j'ai écrite dans le temps de pause que je me suis donné entre le premier jet et la réécriture de mon roman, afin de prendre du recul. J'espère qu'elle saura vous plaire. C'est une comédie assez... particulière. Comme mon roman s'adresse aux jeunes, cette fic m'a permise de déverser enfin mon trop-plein de ''perversion'' incorrigible. Mais attention. Si vous êtes un membre de ma famille arrivé ici par hasard, ou quelqu'un qui me connaît personnellement, NE LISEZ PAS CETTE FIC ! Ça pourrait vous traumatiser à mon sujet et je n'y tiens pas. Pour les autres, je vous invite à tenter l'aventure... ;)_

_Merci à **Euphie31** pour être encore avec moi et qui me soutient toujours dans mes projets fous._

_Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling._

_En espérant recevoir de vos commentaires, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :) _

* * *

**Chapitre 1 ― Mise en garde**

Severus Rogue n'aimait pas la St-Valentin. Il vouait une aversion terrible pour cette fête ridicule où l'on voyait des cœurs partout : dans tous les couloirs du château, sur toutes les tables de la Grande Salle, sur toutes les pages de _La Gazette du sorcier_ et dans toutes les vitrines de Pré-au-Lard. De voir des élèves déambuler entre les cours en lançant des « joyeuse St-Valentin ! » à chaque coin de mur avec des roses rouges à la main, des boîtes de chocolats sous le bras et des cartes d'amour le rendait malade. Il n'aimait pas cette journée qui puait l'amour synthétique, où les hormones des filles frétillaient d'excitation devant les rares gestes d'affections de leur petit-ami, où l'on culpabilisait ceux qui n'y participaient pas et qui rappelait désagréablement aux célibataires à quel point ces derniers étaient malheureux.

Et encore ! Comme si tout cela n'était pas suffisant, à son plus grand déplaisir, il était contraint chaque année à fabriquer cette fichue potion illégale que Lucius Malfoy ne cessait de lui commander pour lui, sa femme et ses amis. Non mais vraiment ! S'il fallait que Dumbledore le surprenne en train de confectionner une telle préparation illicite sous le toit de son école, Merlin savait ce qu'il récolterait comme ennuis !

Il était maintenant près de deux heures du matin lorsqu'il ajouta les derniers ingrédients à sa mixture qui avait pris une teinte rosée. La potion laissa échapper de légères volutes de fumée argentée, puis Severus retira le chaudron du feu. En tout, il lui avait fallu trois semaines. _Trois semaines consacrées à cette damnée potion !_ Il espérait que Lucius vienne à se lasser un jour de toujours planifier le même scénario pour la St-Valentin et qu'il change de jeu.

Mais hélas, il ne comptait pas trop là-dessus. Apparemment, Lucius avait fait de cette potion sa sorte de drogue annuelle. Si Severus ne l'avait pas averti qu'il fallait en consommer très occasionnellement sous peine de provoquer de dangereuses lésions au niveau des épididymes, lui et sa femme en auraient sans aucun doute abusé.

Après avoir soigneusement versé la potion crémeuse à l'intérieur d'une dizaine de flacons refermés d'un bouchon en liège, il rangea le tout dans une grande boîte et sortit de son laboratoire pour se diriger tout droit vers la volière. En ces heures tardives du soir, il était certain de ne rencontrer personne. Il pourrait alors envoyer son colis clandestinement, sans s'attirer d'inconvénients.

Cependant, au détour d'un couloir, il n'avait pas prévu de heurter quelqu'un de plein fouet. Sous le choc, il laissa tomber la boîte qui atterrit à l'envers sur le sol, des flacons se fracassèrent, d'autres allant rouler à l'autre bout du mur. Severus regarda, avec profonde irritation, la flaque onctueuse, scintillante à la lueur des torches, se répandre à ses pieds.

― Oh, je suis vraiment désolée, dit une voix embrumée, dans la pénombre.

Severus leva lentement la tête et croisa alors les yeux immenses de Sibylle Trelawney. Celle-ci, les châles en désordres sur ses épaules décharnés, redressa ses lunettes grossissantes sur son nez en faisant cliqueter ses innombrables bracelets et hoqueta bruyamment. Une forte odeur de xérès bon marché émanait d'elle.

― Bonsoir, Sibylle, dit froidement Severus, contenant sa colère. On fait une petite balade nocturne, à ce que je vois ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites hors de votre tour à une heure pareille ?

― Eh bien, mon cher Severus, répliqua Sibylle avec un petit rire aviné, je pourrais vous retourner la question.

― Je...

― Mais vous n'avez pas à m'expliquer, poursuivit-elle aussitôt, l'interrompant d'emblée. Je sais déjà.

Severus eut un rictus de dédain et sortit sa baguette magique qu'il pointa sur sa boîte imbibée de potion. D'un rapide « _récurvite_ », il nettoya tout avant de réparer les flacons brisés qu'il remit dans la boîte dans une série de mouvements brusques.

Fichue libellule rabougrie, pensa-t-il. Heureusement qu'il lui restait un fond de potion dans son chaudron avec lequel il pourrait remplir les quelques contenants qui avaient été brisés. D'habitude, il s'en servait pour composer l'antidote au cas où ça tournerait mal pour Lucius cette année, mais puisque ce derniers et ses amis n'avaient jamais eu de problèmes...

― Tenez, dit Sibylle qui était allée ramasser quatre autres flacons plus loin pour les rapporter vers lui, d'un pas légèrement vacillant.

Le regard toujours glacial, Severus lui tendit la boîte dans laquelle elle laissa tomber les flacons pêle-mêle avec un tintement de verre et il s'apprêta à retourner à son laboratoire quand elle interrogea :

― Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Severus l'observa d'un air mauvais.

― Vous ne savez pas ? répondit-il de son ton doucereux. Je croyais que vous saviez ce que je faisais ici ?

― Mon Troisième œil n'agit pas sur commande, Severus, répliqua Sibylle d'une voix feutrée. Je pensais l'avoir précisé plusieurs fois ? Bien que je sache ce que vous faites ici au milieu de la nuit, je ne sais pas, en revanche, ce que contiennent vos flacons et...

― Cela ne vous regarde pas, coupa sèchement Severus.

Sibylle parut vexée.

― Ce n'est pas nécessaire d'être aussi désagréable !

― Bonne nuit, Sibylle.

Et Severus s'en retourna, la boîte sous le bras.

― Si j'étais vous, je me montrerais un peu plus prudent, lança Sibylle dans son dos. Avant de venir ici, j'ai consulté ma boule de cristal et savez-vous ce que j'ai vu en scrutant les profondeurs cristallines ?

― Encore la mort ? répondit Severus avec lassitude, sans s'arrêter.

― Une situation fort embarrassante !

― Sans blagues...

― Je venais vous avertir, justement. Je n'ai pas vu clairement ce que c'était, mais je m'inquiétais parce que...

― Tout ça est très intéressant, Sibylle, interrompit Severus, mais si vous le voulez bien, j'ai du travail. À cause de vous, j'ai perdu une grande quantité de ma po...

― Une potion ! s'exclama Sibylle, soudain surexcitée. Oui, c'est ça ! C'est d'une potion dont il faut se méfier ! Et si mes sens ne me trompent pas, il s'agit de _cette _potion !

Severus s'arrêta, la mâchoire crispée. Elle n'allait pas en plus se lancer à la découverte de ce qu'il transportait dans sa boîte en carton ? Il n'existait qu'une seule potion rosée qui avait la consistance crémeuse... Si jamais elle l'identifiait et mettait Dumbledore au courant...

― Oui, continua Sibylle, persuadée, c'est cette potion, j'en suis sûre !

Severus ferma les yeux un moment, puis se retourna afin de la regarder, adoptant un air parfaitement calme.

― Sibylle, vous me décevez, dit-il en reprenant sa voix douce. Vous auriez dû savoir que ce n'est pas de la potion, mais bien du lait de fraise.

Les yeux agrandis de Sibylle parurent tout à coup déconcertés.

― Du lait de fraise ? répéta-t-elle.

― Tout à fait, du lait de fraise, mentit Severus avec conviction. C'est un ingrédient essentiel à la fabrication de plusieurs potions, vous savez, dont le...

― Si, je le savais ! interrompit aussitôt Sibylle en haussant le nez d'un air digne, ses innombrables bijoux étincelant à la lueur des torches. Je ne parlais pas de ce que contenaient vos flacons, mais de la potion que vous vous apprêtez à préparer.

Severus émit un discret ricanement.

― Oui, bien évidemment...

Il continua d'observer Sibylle un moment, d'un air narquois, puis il se retourna afin de poursuivre son chemin sans rien ajouter. Cette gourde était vraiment d'une facilité surprenante à berner.

― Mais comment pouvez-vous ignorer mes avertissements de la sorte ? s'indigna Sibylle. J'ai vraiment vu dans ma boule de cristal que l'une de vos potions vous causera des...

― Merci, Sibylle ! s'agaça Severus. Maintenant, laissez-moi tranquille, je vous prie. Bonne nuit !

Et sur ces mots, il accéléra le pas, ignorant les dernières protestations du professeur Trelawney, et regagna d'un pas vif les cachots, sa cape voltigeant dans son sillage. Il ouvrit la porte de ses appartements d'un grand coup de pied et traversa son salon miteux pour disparaître derrière la porte de son laboratoire. Là, dans des gestes empressés, il vida le reste du contenu de son chaudron dans les flacons réparés et reprit sa course vers la volière. Cette fois, il fit attention à ne rencontrer personne durant son trajet et arriva rapidement en haut de la tour.

Il lui fallut quatre hiboux pour transporter son lourd colis. Quelques minutes plus tard, il regarda la boîte et les volatiles s'éloigner dans le ciel obscur, puis disparaître au loin. Satisfait de s'être enfin débarrassé de cette stupide potion, le cœur léger, Severus redescendit l'escalier de la tour et se dépêcha de retrouver son lit afin de profiter des dernières heures qui lui restaient avant son premier cours de la journée.

― 0o0 ―

La St-Valentin, le lendemain, avait monté à la tête de Severus plus que jamais. En une seule journée, il avait repéré plus de quatre philtres d'amour dans les verres de ses collègues durant les repas à la Grande Salle, ainsi que dans le sien, et avait dû punir deux Gryffondor pour avoir fait chanter tous les portraits du troisième étage des chansons d'amour à tue-tête. Il avait dû également donner une semaine de retenue à trois d'élèves de septième année pour avoir ensorcelé une dizaine d'armures afin qu'elles se comportent comme des cupidons avec des arcs de fumée rouge ― le professeur Flitwick avait dû courir partout dans les couloirs, le corps transpercé de flèches de brume, pour les rattraper afin de lever le sortilège ― et s'était emporté devant une élève de deuxième année pour lui avoir donné une carte de St-Valentin musicale en forme de cœur.

Puis, pour couronner le tout, une explosion de confettis rouges et blancs s'était produite dans sa classe pour une raison dont il ignorait ― et qu'il ne tenait pas à savoir, de toute façon ― et ce délire avait été la goutte de trop qui avait fait débordé le chaudron. Sa classe de sixième année était donc repartie avec une dissertation de soixante-seize centimètres de parchemin à faire en devoir, sur les comportements ridicules que cette fête engendrait chez les jeunes adolescents aux hormones déréglés.

Ce fut donc complètement éreinté que Severus regagna ses appartements en fin de journée, des confettis encore collés dans ses cheveux graisseux à son insu, et qu'il alla directement s'effondrer dans son fauteuil devant la cheminée avec un whisky Pur Feu dans la main. Il soupira, maudit tous les élèves de Poudlard, puis avala cul sec son verre.

À ce moment-là, on cogna à la porte. Severus fut tenté de crier : « _Non mais laissez-moi tranquille, à la fin !_ », mais ravala ses paroles en maugréant à voix basse. Il se leva avec raideur et alla ouvrir.

C'était le professeur Trelawney. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, les yeux exorbités derrière ses énormes lunettes, elle soufflait comme si elle avait parcouru des kilomètres. Elle fit un pas chancelant en avant, mais Severus l'arrêta en se braquant devant elle pour la dissuader d'entrer chez lui.

― Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-il avec froideur.

― Severus, il..., commença-t-elle, haletante. Il faut absolument que vous me disiez ce que contenaient vos flacons. Ce n'était pas du lait de fraise. C'était une potion.

Severus sentit son estomac se contracter, mais garda un visage parfaitement lisse. Finalement, qu'elle passe son chemin sur cette histoire de prédiction absurde était trop facile. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas se mêler de ses affaires ?

― Je croyais vous avoir dit que cela ne vous regardait pas ? murmura-t-il d'un air menaçant.

― Oui, je sais, mais... J'ai besoin de savoir...

― Pourquoi ?

Sibylle déglutit.

― Parce que... heu...

Elle hésita. De toute évidence, elle était profondément mal à l'aise, ce qui ramena naturellement Severus à sa pleine assurance.

― Parce que... ? l'encouragea-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

Sibylle se rongea un ongle, les bras croisés sur ses nombreux colliers scintillants, et l'observa d'un air incertain pendant de longues secondes. Puis, au moment où Severus allait perdre patience, elle lâcha enfin à mi-voix :

― J'ai bu l'un de vos flacons...

Il y eut un bruit de vitre brisée. Severus venait de laisser tomber son verre vide sur le sol de pierre. Il se sentit blêmir.

― Non... vous n'avez pas...

Mais Sibylle affirma d'un faible hochement de tête, un sourire contrit sur les lèvres.

― Mais comment... ? demanda Severus qui peinait maintenant à retrouver une expression flegmatique.

― Vous aviez oublié un flacon encore plein, expliqua Sibylle d'une voix tremblante. Il avait roulé derrière le buste de Paracelse. J'ai alors essayé de vous rattraper, mais vous étiez déjà parti.

― _Et vous avez préféré le boire au lieu de rejoindre immédiatement mes appartements pour me le rendre ?_

― Je... je me suis dit que vous ne verriez peut-être pas la différence, balbutia Sibylle, de plus en plus anxieuse. Et puis vous aviez l'air de quelqu'un qui ne voulait plus être dérangé alors...

― _Nom de Dieu, Sibylle ! _s'écria Severus avec colère. On ne vous a jamais appris à ne jamais boire le contenu de quelque chose dont vous ignorez la...

― _Mais vous m'aviez dit que c'était du lait de fraise ! _s'emporta à son tour Sibylle. Alors je ne voyais aucun danger dans le fait d'y goûter !

À ce moment-là, Severus vit le professeur Sinistra dans le couloir, qui passait par là tranquillement, s'arrêter derrière Sibylle d'un air intrigué. Alors il empoigna brusquement cette dernière par ses châles et la tira sans ménagement à l'intérieur avant de fermer la porte avec véhémence. Il la plaqua ensuite contre le panneau, puis la regarda fixement dans ses énormes yeux écarquillés derrière ses verres épais un peu de travers sur son nez.

― Vous avez bu _toute _la potion du flacon ? interrogea-t-il, plus calmement, avec appréhension.

― O-oui, répondit Sibylle, effrayée.

Severus sentit à nouveau son estomac se convulser.

― Et..., poursuivit Sibylle en plongeant la main dans une poche de sa robe, je vous ai rapporté votre flacon... vide... enfin... tenez...

D'un geste hésitant, elle l'amena sous le nez de Severus qui s'en saisit d'un mouvement rageur avant de l'envoyer rejoindre le verre en morceaux sur le sol. Puis il se rappela les effroyables effets de la potion et s'éloigna alors précipitamment de Sibylle en manquant de trébucher dans sa cape.

― Vous pouvez m'aider ? demanda Sibylle d'un air désespéré. C'est la première fois que je ressens ces sensations. C'est horrible, mon Troisième œil en est tout perturbé ; je n'arrive plus à me concentrer sur mes occupations. De plus, mes cours étaient un enfer. Je devais sans cesse m'éclipser dans mes appartements pour...

― Épargnez-moi les détails, coupa Severus, effaré.

― Vous avez l'antidote, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour un moment, Severus eut l'impression que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Évidemment, il fallait qu'il regrette de ne pas avoir gardé ce fond de chaudron ! Quelle poisse ! Néanmoins, il se força à reprendre contenance et se recomposa rapidement un visage imperturbable.

― Oui, tout à fait, répondit-il.

Sibylle poussa alors un profond soupir de soulagement.

― Oh, merci Merlin, souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

― Mais il vous faudra attendre trois semaines.

― _Quoi ? _s'étrangla Sibylle en ouvrant brusquement les paupières. Trois semaines ? _Trois semaines ?_

― C'est le temps que ça prend pour confectionner un nouveau chaudron afin d'obtenir ensuite l'antidote. Il m'est impossible de faire plus vite.

― Mais vous n'êtes pas sérieux ! s'exclama Sibylle en avançant vers lui, ses bijoux s'entrechoquant bruyamment. Enfin, Severus, je ne peux pas rester comme ça pendant trois semaines ! Une journée m'a été insupportable, alors _vingt et une_... ?

― Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous aider davantage. Et ne me touchez pas !

― Mais Severus, vous ne comprenez pas ! gémit Sibylle qui venait de l'agripper au collet de sa cape tandis qu'il essayait de la repousser. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est exactement cette potion, mais depuis que je l'ai bue...

― Lâchez-moi !

―... j'ai des envies très fréquentes de... enfin, je veux dire que...

― J'ai demandé à me lâcher !

―... j'éprouve de fortes pulsions sexuelles !

Brutalement, Severus la repoussa et elle retomba durement contre la porte. Dans sa chute, elle perdit une bague qui percuta le sol avec un léger bruit métallique.

― Je suis désolé pour ce qui vous arrive, Sibylle, reprit-il d'un ton glacial, en lissant le devant de sa robe qu'elle venait de froisser, mais que cela vous sert de leçon. À l'avenir, vous y penserez deux fois avant de...

― Je vais aller voir le professeur Dumbledore, déclara alors Sibylle en se redressant. Lui, au moins, saura m'aider.

Et elle réajusta ses châles autour de son cou d'un geste compulsif avant d'ouvrir la porte.

― NON ! cria aussitôt Severus en s'élançant vers elle afin de refermer le panneau d'emblée.

Surprise, Sibylle le regarda en battant plusieurs fois des cils.

― Ne parlez surtout pas de ça à Dumbledore ! grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

― Ah bon, et pourquoi ?

Severus serra les poings. Décidément, la situation était plus complexe qu'il ne l'avait cru...

― Écoutez, dit-il en renonçant à toute prudence, je l'avoue, cette potion est illégale. J'ai fait ça pour un ami qui paye assez bien. Maintenant, si vous en parlez à Dumbledore, je serais dans de beaux draps alors... vous comprenez...

― Oui, dit Sibylle qui eut un étrange sourire, je comprends. Et je comprends aussi que vous avez tout intérêt à réparer les dégâts que vous m'avez causés sinon...

― C'est _vous _qui avez bu la potion ! rappela Severus.

― _Parce que vous m'avez menti !_ Ce n'était pas du lait de fraise ! Maintenant, débrouillez-vous pour m'enlever ces sensations pires que désagréables avant demain sinon Dumbledore...

― Ne saura rien du tout, acheva Severus d'un ton abrupt. Sinon il sera également mis au courant que vous cachez des bouteilles de xérès un peu partout dans son château afin de continuer à vous souler la nuit malgré ses avertissements !

Sibylle parut prise au dépourvu.

― Q-quoi ? bégaya-t-elle. Mais co... comment savez-vous... ?

― Qu'importe ! Si vous parlez, je parle. C'est entendu ?

D'un air menaçant, il vrilla le regard de Sibylle qui sembla se recroqueviller sur elle-même. Enfin, elle acquiesça d'un petit mouvement de tête.

― Mais, dit-elle, vous n'allez pas _vraiment _me laisser dans cet état pendant _trois _semaines ?

Severus haussa les sourcils et l'examina lentement de haut en bas.

― Pourtant, vous ne semblez pas en souffrir beaucoup, commenta-t-il d'un ton méchant.

Sibylle eut une exclamation indignée.

― Sachez que les effets de votre cruelle potion sont beaucoup moins souffrants en votre présence, Severus, répliqua-t-elle avec colère. Étrangement, votre visage cireux et votre nez crochu apaisent grandement mes pulsions sexuelles.

― Sortez de mes appartements, ordonna-t-il, le regard étincelant. Immédiatement !

Il ouvrit la porte et la poussa à l'extérieur. L'un des châles de Sibylle se décrocha et se prit malencontreusement dans ses pieds, la faisant trébucher. Mais elle parvient de justesse à s'agripper à une torche fixée au mur pour ne pas tomber. Furieuse, elle se retourna en titubant, les yeux flamboyant derrière ses lunettes grossissantes.

― Oh et, au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, lança-t-elle d'un ton venimeux, je dois ajouter que les confettis sur votre tête n'embellissent aucunement vos cheveux gras ! Vous restez ignoble malgré tout !

― C'est ça, bonne soirée ! cracha Severus avant de refermer la porte avec fracas.

― 0o0 ―

Le lendemain matin, Severus se retrouva à nouveau dans son laboratoire, devant son grand chaudron... vide. Il n'avait toujours pas commencé à préparer la potion et n'avait pas l'intention de le faire non plus. Sibylle avait raison. Elle ne pouvait pas passer trois semaines sous l'effet du _Sexumtentia. _Cette dangereuse potion avait la particularité d'intensifier graduellement et infiniment la libido, à une vitesse considérable ― surtout lorsqu'on avalait d'une traite toute la quantité d'un flacon―, ce qui finirait par la tuer assez rapidement s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose.

Mais que pouvait-il faire ?

En fait, la solution était là, il la connaissait, mais il avait une crainte affreuse que ça ne se retourne contre lui...

* * *

_Je parie que vous savez où mène cette histoire. À présent, libre à vous de décider si vous osez continuer ou pas. La suite arrivera bientôt. ;) _

_Merci de me laisser un petit mot. Ça fait toujours plaisir. ^^_


	2. Pris au piège

_Bonjour !  
_

_Je viens tout juste d'imprimer mon manuscrit et je pars demain avec pour le faire lire. Je suis si excitée ! C'est si merveilleux de pouvoir tenir mon manuscrit dans mes mains ! Je suis si heureuse !_

_Alors voilà le deuxième chapitre de ma fic parodique sur Rogue et Trelawney. Pour ceux qui se posent la question, cette histoire comporte six chapitres en tout. Inutile de préciser que j'essayais encore d'écrire un OS, mais que j'ai encore échoué... C'est donc une petite fic, déjà réécrite, corrigée, relue, approuvée, etc. Je pense poster tous les jeudis. Comme ça, par le temps que je finisse de tout publier, le mois de mars sera pas mal achevé. Ça va m'aider à passer l'hiver plus vite. :) Je suis tannée de la neige ! Il y en a trop au Canada ! Mais j'ai écrit un roman, alors je reste heureuse malgré tout. :P  
_

_Je remercie du fond du cœur **Clair-2-lune, Alienor-fantastic, Alc'hweder, Zeugma, Efahelle, Euphie31, Bouyachaka** et **Abou51** pour m'avoir laissé de belles reviews qui motivent beaucoup ! Vous êtes plusieurs ! Merci !  
_

_Les personnages et l'univers magique appartiennent à JK Rowling.  
_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 ― Pris au piège**

Le soir arrivé, lors du dîner à la Grande Salle, le professeur McGonagall informa Severus que Sibylle s'était déclarée gravement malade aujourd'hui et qu'elle pensait ne pas pouvoir reprendre ses cours avant trois semaines.

― Et en plus, elle a refusé d'aller à l'infirmerie. C'est étrange...

― En effet, c'est étrange..., approuva machinalement Severus, évasif. Encore un peu de saucisses frites, Minerva ?

― Non merci, ça me va, répondit le professeur McGonagall de sa voix sèche. Une deuxième tasse de thé et ça me suffira. N'empêche, reprit-elle à l'adresse de Dumbledore, assis à côté d'elle, qui les écoutait d'un air songeur, pas que je tienne particulièrement à elle... enfin... je veux dire...

Elle se racla la gorge.

― C'est tout de même inquiétant... voir même louche...

― En effet, c'est inquiétant, dit Dumbledore. Je crois que je ferai mieux de repasser la voir demain.

Tout en évitant de croiser le regard de ses collègues, Severus mangea rapidement, puis, une fois qu'il eut terminé son repas, fila tout droit vers les appartements du professeur Trelawney sans dire un mot à personne.

Tout serait rentré dans l'ordre, se répétait-il pour s'encourager. Il n'avait qu'à annoncer la solution à Sibylle afin qu'elle se débrouille seule par la suite et tout serait réglé.

Arrivé en haut de l'escalier, il donna un coup de baguette vers la trappe au plafond afin qu'il puisse accéder à l'échelle argentée, puis émergea dans la salle de classe encombrée de tables circulaires, de fauteuils en chintz et de poufs dépareillés.

Severus n'avait pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de visiter cet endroit étouffant de chaleur depuis le temps qu'il enseignait à Poudlard. Or, il prit un certain temps avant de s'habituer à la luminosité rougeâtre de la pièce et de trouver ensuite la porte capitonnée, coincée entre deux étagères surchargées de tasses de thé de toutes tailles, qui recouvraient les murs circulaires. C'était sûrement là que se trouvait sa chambre, pensa-t-il.

Avec précaution, il s'avança entre les tables en prenant garde de ne pas trébucher contre un pouf et s'arrêta devant la porte. Mais au moment où il s'apprêta à frapper, il entendit des soupirs de l'autre côté du panneau, ainsi que des gémissements et des respirations saccadées.

Écœuré, Severus se pinça l'arête du nez. Bon Dieu ! Fallait-il vraiment qu'il assiste à cela en plus ?

Néanmoins, il espéra qu'elle ne soit pas seule. Cela lui éviterait beaucoup de soucis. Mais les gémissements se transformèrent bientôt en sanglots et Severus soupira alors avec irritation. Brusquement, il cogna.

― Sibylle ? appela-t-il. C'est moi, Severus Rogue. Je peux entrer ?

Les sanglots se turent instantanément de l'autre côté de la porte. Le silence se prolongea un moment, puis...

― Allez vous faire voir, Severus ! s'écria Sibylle avec véhémence. Allez vous faire voir et laissez-moi mourir en paix !

Roulant les yeux, Severus ouvrit la porte et s'avança dans la chambre. Aussitôt, Sibylle, qui était étendue sur son lit, poussa un cri en recouvrant précipitamment le bas de son corps avec ses couvertures. Severus esquissa instinctivement le geste de se détourner, mais se ravisa lorsqu'il constata qu'il n'y avait pas matière à paniquer : elle avait toujours sa robe et tous ses châles sur le dos.

― Comment osez-vous entrer sans y être invité ? lança-t-elle d'un air insulté.

― Je suis venu vous mettre au courant d'un détail concernant la potion du Sexumtentia que vous avez ingurgité, dit-il en s'arrêtant près du lit.

Sibylle l'observa d'un regard hagard. Ses lunettes étaient si de travers sur son visage qu'elles faisaient paraître l'un de ses yeux humides plus gros que l'autre. Échevelée, elle était en sueur, ses châles étaient étendus sens dessus dessous autour d'elle, et, enfoncée profondément au milieu de son matelas, elle avait l'air d'un insecte qu'on venait d'écraser avec le plat de la main.

― Un détail ? répéta-t-elle lentement.

― Vous aviez raison, expliqua Severus avec flegme. Vous ne pouvez pas patienter trois semaines sous l'effet du Sexumtentia. Vous mourrez.

Le teint de Sibylle vira alors au verdâtre.

― Je mourrai ? dit-elle d'une petite voix assourdie.

― En effet. D'ici peu, vos orgasmes auront atteint une puissance telle que vous en succomberez.

Il y eut un silence. Sibylle semblait s'être pétrifiée dans ses draps. Elle continua de regarder Severus, bouche bée, puis elle s'exclama :

― Je vais mourir d'un orgasme trop puissant ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces sornettes ? Ce n'est quand même pas sérieux ?

Elle se redressa dans son lit et Severus fit aussitôt un pas en arrière par précaution.

― _Severus, si vous ne me sortez pas bientôt de cette situation embarrassante..._

― Il y a un antidote ! s'empressa-t-il de révéler. Un antidote beaucoup plus simple et rapide à obtenir que celle dont je vous ai parlé. Et naturel...

― Qu'est-ce ?

― Il vous faut coucher avec un homme. Le plus tôt possible. Et tout reviendra à la normale.

Voilà, il lui avait dit. Le visage de Sibylle s'était allongé de stupéfaction, la bouche grande ouverte. Maintenant, il espérait qu'elle ne lui fasse pas la demande qu'il redoutait tant...

― Vraiment ? dit-elle, la voix si aiguë qu'elle était devenue presque inaudible. Mais... je ne comprends pas...

― Ce n'est pas pour rien que cette potion est illégale et que celui qui la prépare ou l'utilise est passible d'un séjour prolongé à Azakaban. Cette potion est une vraie torture. Elle fait en sorte de stimuler le désir sexuel à un point tel qui n'est pas humain. Les violeurs aiment bien s'en procurer, ainsi que les sadomasochistes... Enfin, la seule façon de se débarrasser des effets de cette potion est de passer à l'acte. Et cela avant que l'excitation ne devienne trop violente, vous comprenez ?

― Mais...

― Alors il est préférable dans votre cas de ne pas attendre trop longtemps.

― Et c'est maintenant que vous me le dites ? s'exclama Sibylle qui avait crispé ses doigts surchargés de bagues sur ses couvertures.

― Vous êtes partie un peu brusquement hier soir...

― Parce que vous m'avez chassée !

― Parce que vous l'avez cherché !

Ils échangèrent un regard haineux. Ils s'observèrent ainsi longuement, puis Sibylle laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux.

― Je... je ne peux pas faire ça..., dit-elle d'un ton faible.

― Il vous le faudra, malheureusement.

― Et ça peut être n'importe qui ?

― N'importe qui, assura Severus.

« Sauf moi », ajouta-t-il mentalement, le cœur battant.

― Je vois, dit Sibylle d'un ton amer.

Et d'un geste furieux, elle rabattit les couvertures avant de s'extraire de son lit. Elle remit un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux et ses châles, redressa ses épaisses lunettes sur son visage et se dirigea vers la porte.

― Où allez-vous ? interrogea Severus.

― Au village, répondit-elle d'une voix tremblotante de colère. Peut-être que je trouverai quelqu'un là-bas qui voudra bien m'aider. Je vais espérer qu'on ne me reconnaisse pas. Parce que, franchement...

Elle se retourna et le darda d'un œil polaire.

― C'est insultant ! Complètement humiliant ! Et sachez, Severus, que vous allez le regretter ! poursuivit-elle d'une voix menaçante, un long doigt osseux pointé dans sa direction. Oui, parfaitement ! Je l'ai vu dans ma boule de cristal ! Mes cartes me l'ont également confirmé, tout à l'heure ! Vous allez regretter amèrement d'avoir fabriqué cette potion du Diable ! Et vous n'aurez pas d'échappatoire ! Le malheur est sur vous ! _Sur vous !_

Et elle disparut dans sa salle de classe, dans un tourbillon de châles, le bruit de ses pas furieux se répercutant en écho.

Severus resta là à contempler la porte ouverte, l'humeur égale, le visage totalement de marbre. En fait, il était plutôt content qu'elle n'ait pas osé lui demander de lever les effets de la potion lui-même.

― 0o0 ―

Il devait être trois heures du matin quand Severus entendit quelqu'un frapper vigoureusement à sa porte. Poussant un grognement, il se cala le visage dans son oreiller en espérant qu'on cesse bientôt tout ce tapage. Mais les coups doublèrent d'intensité et Severus ne put alors les ignorer plus longtemps.

Courroucé, il se jeta en bas de son lit, agrippa sa robe de chambre au passage afin de cacher son pyjama crasseux qu'il n'avait pas lavé depuis des jours et sortit dans le salon. Dans la pénombre, il manqua de trébucher contre le coin de la table basse. Il poussa un juron tandis qu'il s'y était cogné le genou et avança à grands pas furieux vers la porte qu'il ouvrit à la volée.

― Quoi ? cria-t-il avec rage.

C'était encore Sibylle Trelawney. Elle le regardait intensément derrière ses lunettes, comme des phares braqués sur lui, et sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration pantelante. Severus sut immédiatement que ce n'était pas bon signe. Avant même qu'elle ne parle, il sentit une horrible appréhension lui nouer les entrailles.

― Severus, je n'en peux plus !

Le cœur de Severus se mit alors à frapper ardemment contre les parois de sa cage thoracique. Il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici ! Il voulut refermer la porte, mais Sibylle s'était déjà ruée sur lui.

― Nooon ! cria-t-il en reculant, les mains plaquées sur sa poitrine afin de la tenir à l'écart, avant de les retirer aussitôt dans un soubresaut. Sibylle, calmez-vous !

― Je n'ai pas été capable ! gémit-elle. Je n'ai pas été... capable...

Des larmes débordaient de ses lunettes. Elle était secouée de sanglots.

― Je ne pouvais pas demander à n'importe qui de... de me... Enfin, Severus, mettez-vous à ma place et dites-moi que vous ne vous sentiriez pas souillé par... par...

Elle se laissa tomber aux pieds de Severus qui continuait de reculer afin de tenir une distance respectable entre lui et elle.

― Enfin, je me dis que..., hoqueta-t-elle en reniflant, que vous...

Le cœur de Severus battit plus violemment entre ses côtes.

―... que vous pourriez peut-être, _vous_, m'aider...

― Hors de question, répondit-il précipitamment.

― Mais vous savez, _vous_, ce qui m'arrive, insista Sibylle en levant un regard implorant vers le sien. Les autres, non ! Et ils me prendraient alors pour une... une... alors que vous... Enfin, sachant ce qu'il faut faire exactement pour me guérir, vous pourriez alors procéder en conséquence... faire le strict minimum, vous comprenez ? Je veux dire...

― J'ai dit non ! coupa Severus, effaré.

Il était absolument hors de question qu'il couche avec cette horrible chouette indigne de lui, et cela, peu importe le nombre d'arguments qu'elle sortirait afin d'essayer de le convaincre. C'était non et ça le resterait !

Sous le regard assassin de Severus, Sibylle se releva fébrilement, ses châles pendant de toutes parts de sa robe.

― Dites-moi, au moins, reprit-elle d'une voix chevrotante, en essuyant ses joues humides d'une main tremblante, qu'est-ce qu'il faut qu'un homme me fasse exactement pour lever les effets de la potion ?

― Vous ne me posez pas _vraiment _cette question ? répliqua Severus, incrédule. De plus, il est plus de trois heures du matin, alors, je vous prie, Sibylle...

Il lui montra la porte du doigt avec éloquence, mais elle ne bougea pas.

― Est-ce qu'on est obligés de s'embrasser et de se... toucher... se déshabiller ou bien l'on peut se contenter de faire glisser votre... dans mon... simplement...

― Sortez de mes appartements ! intima brusquement Severus dont une bouffée de chaleur désagréable l'avait envahi de l'intérieur.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle soit en train de parler de ça avec lui. C'en était trop ! Comme si elle ne savait pas comment on s'y prenait ! Non mais, elle se fichait de lui ou quoi ?

― Sortez, j'ai dit !

― Non ! répondit Sibylle d'un air buté. Je ne sortirai pas. J'ai besoin que vous m'expliquiez !

― Je n'ai pas besoin de rien vous expliquer ; celui qui vous sautera saura exactement quoi faire, alors quitter mes appartements, immédiatement !

― Vous n'avez donc pas compris ma question ! s'exclama Sibylle d'une voix outrée. Je demandais s'il était nécessaire de subir toutes ces _choses _pour que les effets de la potion disparaissent ou alors on peut seulement s'en tenir au coït.

― Je m'en fiche ! Je ne sais pas ; je n'ai jamais bu cette potion ! Maintenant, c'est la dernière fois que je vous demande de sortir sinon...

Il fit un pas en avant d'un air menaçant pour essayer de l'intimider, mais Sibylle se redressa de toute sa hauteur et le poussa brusquement en arrière. Indigné, Severus fut sur le point de pousser un rugissement de fureur. Cependant, elle s'écria avant lui, les yeux crachant de dangereux éclairs :

― Je préfère largement que le professeur Dumbledore découvre que je me cache afin de continuer à me souler au xérès que de continuer comme ça avec cette ignoble potion dans les veines ! Alors, soit vous coopérez, Severus Rogue, ou _soit vous prenez directement le chemin vers Azkaban_ !

Severus sentit alors une pierre tomber dans le creux de son estomac.

― Alors ? poursuivit-elle, visiblement satisfaite de son effet. Vous répondez maintenant à ma question ?

Au prix d'un effort considérable, Severus parvint à reprendre son air froid et impénétrable, bien que son visage eût subitement pâli.

― Oui, répondit-il avec lenteur. Je suis persuadé qu'on peut s'en tenir qu'au coït.

Et il se sentit fondre comme de la cire chaude lorsqu'il aperçut l'étincelle de mauvais augure dans les lunettes de Sibylle.

― Bien, dit-elle d'une voix vibrante, un tic nerveux agitant l'une de ses paupières. Très bien.

Elle se retourna. Pour un moment, Severus eut l'espoir insensé qu'elle ait enfin décidé de quitter les lieux pour retourner voir ailleurs, mais elle ne fit que refermer la porte avant de lui refaire face, dans un cliquetis de bracelets.

― Alors, procédons au coït, déclara-t-elle.

« Ah non, ce n'est pas vrai », pensa désespérément Severus qui s'était figé sur place.

Elle allait le tuer. Bien qu'il l'eût redouté, elle ne pouvait pas lui demander ça. Mais dans quelle merde s'était-il encore fourré ? Sibylle Trelawney ! La chauve-souris rabougrie de la tour Nord. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?

« Lucius Malfoy, tu peux être certain que c'est la dernière fois que je te fabrique du Sexumtentia ! »

Sibylle avança vers Severus qui recula lentement jusqu'à toucher l'étagère de livres derrière lui. Il gardait toujours son masque de marbre, mais une envie dévastatrice de hurler et d'aller se jeter dans le lac le tenaillait. Que pouvait-il faire pour se sortir de là ?

Quant à Sibylle, le malaise pointait dans ses immenses yeux, mais elle continuait de s'approcher avec détermination. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta à deux pieds de lui, elle écarta les bras et ordonna d'une voix vacillante :

― Allez-y. Faites ce qu'il faut faire.

― C'est-à-dire fuir en courant ? lança Severus à voix basse. Franchement, Sibylle, vous vous doutez bien que je ne peux pas faire ça.

― Bien sûr que vous le pouvez, affirma-t-elle. Vous êtes un homme. Et je suis une femme. Vous n'avez donc qu'à insérer votre... votre _machin_ en moi et le tour sera joué.

― Ce n'est pas si simple que ça ! s'irrita Severus. Je ne ressens aucune attirance pour vous alors comment voulez-vous que mon _machin_, comme vous dites, fonctionne ? Merlin, c'est à croire qu'on ne vous a jamais baisée ! Comment pouvez-vous être aussi ignorante ?

― Si vous voulez tout savoir, Severus, répliqua Sibylle en lui jetant un regard noir, d'ordinaire, je ne m'adonne _pas_ à ce genre d'activité. Cela trouble mon Troisième œil.

― Vous m'étonnez ! ironisa Severus, méchamment.

― Mais je ne suis pas vierge ! J'ai seulement dit qu'il était rare que...

Elle s'interrompit, puis reprit d'un ton impatient :

― Enfin, on s'en fiche ! Revenons plutôt à ce qui importe. Enlevez votre robe de chambre !

Severus serra les poings en expirant bruyamment.

― Vous n'avez vraiment trouvé personne à Pré-au-Lard ? demanda-t-il dans le but gagner du temps.

― Je n'aime pas les hommes ! Si je peux les éviter, je le fais. Généralement, ce sont tous des pervers.

― Intéressant, commenta Severus d'un ton sarcastique. Puis-je alors en déduire que vous préférez les femmes ?

― Je suis asexuée, précisa-t-elle sèchement. Maintenant, cessez de vous défiler, Severus, et enlevez votre sale robe de chambre à la fin !

Elle fit un pas en avant, levant les mains vers lui, et Severus se frappa la nuque contre l'étagère en voulant s'éloigner davantage.

― _On n'a pas besoin de se déshabiller !_ s'emporta-t-il. Et ne me touchez pas !

― Dans ce cas, faites simplement sortir votre petit machin, dit-elle en baissant les yeux au niveau de sa ceinture.

Severus écarquilla les yeux et dut se faire violence pour ne pas la gifler sur le champ. Comment osait-elle ? Et puis pourquoi fallait-il absolument que ce soit lui qu'elle veuille se taper ? Ne lui avait-elle pas dit, encore hier soir, qu'elle le trouvait repoussant ?

― Et si j'allais moi-même à Pré-au-Lard pour vous trouver quelqu'un ? suggéra-t-il. J'en connais qui ne sont pas seulement des pervers, vous verrez.

― Non, c'est vous qui allez m'aider ! insista Sibylle d'un ton sans réplique. C'est à cause de vous que je me trouve dans cet état et c'est donc vous qui m'en délivrerez ! D'ailleurs, je peux le lire à l'instant dans les lignes de ma main, poursuivit-elle en lui montrant ses paumes, et vous savez, Severus, qu'on ne peut _pas _s'opposer aux décisions du destin !

― Eh bien, regardez-moi faire !

D'un geste brusque, il la repoussa et traversa le salon en direction de sa chambre.

― Je m'habille à l'instant et je pars vous trouver quelqu'un qui se fera un plaisir de vous tringler. Comme ça, on sera tous heureux.

― Il n'en est pas question ! protesta Sibylle en le talonnant. C'est tout de suite que je veux me débarrasser de ces énergies néfastes qui m'empoisonne les sens alors c'est vous qui...

― Sortez de ma chambre, vous n'y êtes pas invitée ! dit Severus d'un ton incisif au moment où elle franchit la porte avec lui. Attendez-moi dehors !

Mais elle s'avança dans la pièce en refermant le panneau derrière elle et, d'un air de défi, le fixa dans le blanc des yeux.

Il y avait quelque chose de très incongrue et effrayant à la fois pour Severus de voir Sibylle Trelawney se tenir debout entre son lit et sa commode, au milieu de ses affaires personnelles. Il n'appréciait pas du tout.

― Severus, reprit-elle, ses boucles d'oreilles scintillant à la lueur des torches fixées aux murs de pierre, si vous ne me pénétrez pas maintenant, je cours informer le professeur Dumbledore de cette potion illégale que vous avez osé concocter sous le toit de son école.

Severus déglutit avec difficulté.

― Je... je suis d'un naturel encore plus pervers qu'un homme normal, vous savez, murmura-t-il dans une dernière tentation désespérée. Et je ne voudrais pas vous faire du mal...

Mais, manifestement, Sibylle ne voulait plus rien entendre. De plus, elle ne semblait pas dupe pour une noise.

― Pénétrez-moi, j'ai dit ! prononça-t-elle clairement. Immédiatement !


	3. Malaise

_Bonjour !  
_

_J'ai environ un mois à attendre avant d'avoir des avis sur mon roman. Un mois à stresser. Je voulais en profiter pour commencer le tome 2, mais tant que le premier tome ne sera pas ''achevé'', que les incohérences ne seront pas corrigées, que les scènes jugées impertinentes ne seront pas supprimées ou réécrites, je me sens incapable de continuer sur cette histoire. J'ai donc décidé de prendre une pause de ce côté-là. En attendant, je m'occupe à une nouvelle fanfiction. Eh oui, je n'allais quand même pas passer un mois sans rien écrire. Je serais devenue folle !_

_Bref, avec tout ça, j'avais presque oublié de poster le nouveau chapitre de ''Sexumtentia''. Enfin, le voilà ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Si jamais vous tombez sur des erreurs de syntaxe ou d'orthographe, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler. Vous me rendez service si vous le faites. J'ai besoin de les voir pour essayer par la suite de ne plus jamais les refaire._

_ J'aimerais remercier **Euphie31, Malh, Alc'hweder, Abou51, Clair-2-lune, Olivia Severus, Alienor-fantastic, alicia anaesia 2312, Zeugma, Lydwyn, Claire-de-plume** et **Bouyachaka**. Je n'en reviens toujours pas ! Vous êtes si nombreux à me laisser des reviews ! À chaque fois, je suis touchée ! Merci infiniment !  
_

_(Les personnages et le monde magique appartiennent à JK Rowling)_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 ― Malaise**

Severus restait figé non loin de sa commode, comme une statue de pierre, à fixer devant lui le professeur Trelawney, drapée dans son amas de châles, qui scintillait de bijoux tel un arbre de Noël. Ses yeux immenses le détaillaient d'une manière à faire ratatiner n'importe qui et elle semblait attendre à ce que ce soit lui qui fasse le premier geste.

« _Transplaner ! _», pensa-t-il avec affolement. Il devait absolument transplaner d'urgence et s'évader loin d'ici. Mais on ne pouvait pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, d'autant plus qu'il ne pouvait pas fuir. Il était pris au piège. Et d'une façon assez horripilante, merci.

― Je suis prête, Severus, souffla Sibylle d'une voix qui lui trahissait une certaine appréhension.

― Vous..., commença-t-il, mais il se tut aussitôt.

En vérité, il ne savait plus quoi dire ni quoi faire. Il se sentait complètement vidé de toutes substances. En cet instant, il lui semblait qu'un _Doloris_ bien senti aurait été beaucoup moins pénible à supporter.

― Dois-je m'étendre sur votre lit ? demanda Sibylle avec hésitation. Ou alors avez-vous une autre idée ?

Tout à coup, la pensée de l'étrangler sur place et d'aller enterrer son corps dans la forêt Interdite vint soudain à l'esprit de Severus. Ainsi, il n'aurait pas à se souiller dans ses robes et personne ne pourrait alors révéler à Dumbledore qu'il avait joué avec le feu en fabriquant le Sexumtentia tous les ans pour Lucius. Il était en train de s'imaginer le meilleur moyen afin de quitter le château avec un cadavre sans être vu quand Sibylle le tira brusquement de ses rêveries macabres.

― Vous pourriez bouger un peu, oui ? demanda-t-elle avec agacement. On n'a pas toute la nuit ; le matin est déjà près de se pointer !

― Je pense ! protesta Severus. Je pense au moyen que je pourrais utiliser pour éviter le plus possible de vous toucher !

― C'est ça ! Vous croyez que c'est plus facile pour moi ?

Elle poussa une exclamation dramatique.

― Quand je pense que je vais devoir coucher avec _vous..._

― Vous n'êtes absolument pas obligée, vous savez, dit précipitamment Severus.

― _Assez ! _s'écria-t-elle d'un ton cinglant. Maintenant, je m'étends sur votre lit et vous venez me rejoindre.

Et sur ces mots, elle s'approcha des draps jaunis du maître des cahots et s'y glissa en dessous avec sa grande robe, ses bijoux abondants et tous ses châles.

― Vous... heu... vous n'enlevez pas au moins vos... accessoires ? demanda Severus en la regardant s'installer sur l'oreiller, avec l'impression de faire un véritable cauchemar.

L'image de la chouette folle dans son lit était encore pire que tout.

― Je n'enlève rien ! répondit-elle sèchement. On fera ça tout habillé. Venez !

C'était comme si l'atmosphère était devenue soudainement pesante, écrasante. Severus se sentit suffoqué alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle, tout en s'évertuant de rester impassible. Il ne voulait pas laisser paraître tout l'effroi qu'il éprouvait à l'idée de coucher avec elle. Il désirait reprendre la situation en main. Mais il n'avait encore trouvé aucune issue...

Alors, lentement, les mâchoires crispées, il enleva sa robe de chambre qu'il laissa tomber sur le sol, dans un bruit mat, et se glissa à son tour sous les couvertures, à côté de Sibylle. Son parfum de xérès emplit alors ses narines et une nausée l'envahit. Il s'écoula de longues minutes durant lesquelles Severus fixa résolument le plafond, puis Sibylle brisa à nouveau le silence en se raclant la gorge.

― Vous pouvez... enfin... procéder, Severus, murmura-t-elle.

― Certes..., répondit-il d'une voix froide, toujours en évitant de la regarder. Mais avant, vous devez enlever ce que vous avez en dessous...

― Vous voulez parler de... ? Oh, mais c'est que je n'en ai pas, dit-elle avec un petit rire nerveux. Vous comprenez, à force de me toucher là depuis que j'ai bu votre potion... enfin, pour apaiser les tentions, vous voyez... heu... c'était devenu vite encombrant alors...

― N'allez pas plus loin, je vois, interrompit Severus.

Il ferma les paupières en soupirant. Il fallait qu'il le fasse. Il n'avait pas le choix. Sinon elle était assez folle pour aller raconter son imprudence dans tout le château. Et puis, après tout, elle ne lui demandait pas de chanter l'hymne du collège en tutu devant tout le monde dans la Grande Salle ; elle lui demandait seulement de lui donner quelques coups de reins. Il n'aurait qu'à garder les yeux fermés et tout devrait bien aller, non ?

Il prit encore quelques secondes afin d'exhorter son instinct animal à se réveiller, puis il bascula brusquement au-dessus de Sibylle qui poussa un cri de surprise.

― Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'exclama-t-elle en le repoussant aussitôt à bout de bras.

― Eh bien, je m'apprête à vous baiser, répondit Severus en tirant sur un châle qui s'était malencontreusement entortillé sur sa jambe. Ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez ?

Sibylle émit une exclamation anxieuse.

― Vous ne pouvez pas y aller plus doucement ? demanda-t-elle.

― Je vais m'y prendre comme je veux ! Maintenant, cessez de parler pendant que j'essaie d'oublier qui vous êtes.

Toujours en évitant de croiser son regard, il agrippa sa robe à deux mains dans le but de la remonter, mais il y avait tellement de châles qui s'entremêlaient entre eux qu'il avait de la difficulté à y parvenir ― d'autant plus que les doigts bondés de bagues de Sibylle venaient de se refermer sur ses bras, comme des serres.

― N-non, attendez, je..., balbutia-t-elle. Je ne suis pas sûre que...

― Vous n'êtes pas sûre de quoi ? dit Severus en la transperçant d'un regard glacial. Vous êtes en train de changer d'avis, c'est ça ?

Sibylle le regarda d'un air effarouché, les yeux exorbités. Sa respiration s'était accélérée et elle ouvrait et refermait la bouche comme si elle ne savait pas quoi répondre.

Alors Severus relâcha ses jupons. Il se pencha vers elle, prit appui sur l'oreiller, les mains de part et d'autre de son visage, et lui demanda d'une voix calme :

― Comment voulez-vous que je procède ?

Sibylle avala sa salive avec difficulté.

― Heu...

― Oui ? l'encouragea-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

― Je... heu... calez-vous entre mes jambes en me touchant le moins possible, dit-elle enfin.

Severus continua de fixer un moment ses grands yeux braqués dans les siens, puis il baissa la tête pour s'exécuter à contrecœur.

― Et sans regarder ! ajouta précipitamment Sibylle en l'empoignant par le collet de son pyjama pour le forcer à ramener son regard dans le sien.

Severus faillit perdre l'équilibre au-dessus d'elle, mais se rattrapa de justesse sur les draps.

― Bien ! s'agaça-t-il. D'accord ! Dans ce cas, nous pourrions peut-être éteindre les lumières ?

― Non. Je veux vous tenir à l'œil en tout temps.

― Je ne fuirai pas, si c'est ce que vous craignez.

― Je ne veux pas me trouver dans le noir total avec vous !

Severus eut un grognement d'irritation.

― Et si vous remontez vous-même votre robe ? suggéra-t-il enfin.

Sibylle hocha fébrilement la tête et descendit ses doigts le long de son corps afin de tirer sur ses jupons. Severus ferma les yeux en grimaçant tandis qu'il sentait ses gestes fébriles lui frôler le bas ventre. La sensation était très désagréable.

― C'est bon, je suis prête, dit Sibylle lorsqu'elle eut terminé de remonter sa robe jusqu'à sa taille. Vous pouvez vous rapprocher...

Severus avait toujours les paupières closes. L'idée d'éteindre les lumières aurait pourtant été bonne. Lentement, les lèvres pincées, il s'installa entre ses jambes sans trop la toucher, puis, là...

Il attendit sans bouger comme un idiot.

Maintenant, il lui fallait obtenir une érection et, en cet instant, il avait l'impression que son membre n'avait jamais été aussi flasque de sa vie.

Grognant intérieurement, il rouvrit l'œil. Les immenses yeux d'insecte de Sibylle lui apparurent alors de nouveau devant le nez ― ce qui eut le mérite de le ramollir davantage ― et il se redressa au-dessus d'elle, s'éloignant.

― Quoi, ça ne va pas ? interrogea Sibylle d'un air surpris.

― Je...

Il y eut un silence durant lequel il observa Sibylle sous lui, qui s'était empressée de rabaisser un peu sa robe de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse rien voir, et se demanda si elle ne consentirait pas au moins à enlever quelques accessoires ridicules afin qu'elle ressemble davantage à une femme plutôt qu'à une espèce d'odonate luisant. Ainsi, il parviendrait peut-être, le moindrement, à éprouver un certain désir pour elle.

― Vous pouvez enlever vos lunettes ? demanda-t-il alors.

― Enlever mes lunettes ? répéta Sibylle comme si elle trouvait cette idée particulièrement saugrenue. Mais pourquoi ?

― Pour m'aider un peu.

― Vous aider... ? Vous aider dans quel sens ? Vous n'avez qu'à vous insérer en moi, Severus. Pourquoi ne le faites-vous pas au lieu de continuer de perdre autant de temps ? Ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir pour moi, vous savez ! La pression que je ressens en moi s'aggrave de plus en plus alors je vous serais très reconnaissante si vous consentiez enfin à me pénétrer !

― Justement ! s'emporta Severus. Pour que j'arrive à faire ça, je dois être le moindrement excité !

― Et qu'est-ce que cela a rapport avec mes lunettes ?

Severus se passa alors une main dans le visage.

― Vous êtes vraiment...

Mais il s'interrompit en respirant profondément.

― Et si vous vous taisiez et faisiez tout ce que je vous demande ? proposa-t-il. Ainsi, nous pourrions en finir plus rapidement !

― Hors de question ! Je vous ai dit que je n'enlèverais rien alors je n'enlèverai rien !

― _Sibylle, bon sang ! _s'exclama Severus qui perdit toute patience. Vous faites exprès ? Je ne vous demande pas de retirer votre robe ; je vous demande seulement d'ôter vos lunettes ! Ce n'est quand même pas la mer à boire !

― D'accord ! s'écria-t-elle à son tour, agacée. Je vais enlever mes lunettes ! Mais je ne vois toujours pas en quoi cela peut vous aider !

D'un geste courroucé, elle arracha ses verres épais de sa figure et les jeta sur la table de nuit à ses côtés. Lorsqu'elle retourna son regard vers Severus, celui-ci fut frappé de constater à quel point elle ne se ressemblait plus. À présent, son visage n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui d'un insecte repoussant. Elle avait l'air d'une femme. Certes, peut-être pas comparable à celles qui posaient pour _Sorcière-Hebdo,_ mais tout de même. Elle n'était pas déplaisante.

― Bon, maintenant, tout est flou, commenta Sibylle qui fixait un point légèrement au-dessus de la tête de Severus, en plissant les yeux. Mais, n'empêche... C'est vrai que c'est mieux. Je ne vois plus du tout votre nez crochu... c'est... c'est fantastique...

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et se pencha à nouveau vers elle afin de la détailler de plus près. Délicatement, il lui repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux qui lui barrait le front, puis remarqua qu'elle avait plutôt de jolis yeux. Elle avait même rougi sous son geste, ce qui la rendit encore plus attrayante.

― C'est parfait, murmura-t-il. Absolument parfait.

― Quoi... ? interrogea Sibylle dans un souffle. Qu'est-ce qui est parf...

Mais il la fit taire en posant ses doigts sur sa bouche.

― Cessez de parler. Maintenant, fermez les yeux et laissez-vous faire.

Sibylle acquiesça nerveusement, mais garda les paupières grandes ouvertes tandis qu'il lui effleura les lèvres du pouce. À présent, tout en continuant de se concentrer sur le visage qui n'avait plus rien du professeur Trelawney, Severus parvenait à sentir le désir monter en lui, lentement. La situation qui, un peu plus tôt, s'était révélé un véritable enfer, était devenue soudainement intéressante. De plus, il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de relations sexuelles...

Severus baissa les yeux sur les lèvres qu'il continuait de caresser doucement, puis y approcha les siennes. Sibylle se tendit aussitôt en lui saisissant le poignet, mais il avait déjà pressé sa bouche contre la sienne dans un baiser entreprenant.

Sibylle poussa un cri étouffé et, précipitamment, tenta de le repousser en lui serrant les épaules. Voyant qu'elle s'affolait sous lui, Severus s'arrêta. Il n'eut même pas le temps de s'enquérir sur le problème qu'il se prit une violente gifle de plein fouet.

― Espèce de pervers ! s'écria Sibylle, en colère. Je le savais ! Vraiment tous les mêmes ! Comment avez-vous osé ?

― Mais vous êtes folle ! s'exclama Severus en se frottant la joue.

― On s'était mis d'accord sur le fait qu'on s'en tiendrait uniquement au coït ! À RIEN d'autre !

Severus éclata d'un rire exaspéré.

― Je veux bien, mais, au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, j'ai besoin de _bander_ pour entrer là-dedans ! s'écria-t-il en désignant ses jupons. Alors, de grâce, aidez-moi un peu !

― Bandez autrement ! Je ne veux pas que vous m'embrassiez !

― Bander autrement ? répéta Severus.

Il éclata à nouveau de rire.

― _Mais vous voulez que je fasse quoi, nom de Dieu ?_ s'emporta-t-il. Que je me branle devant vous ? Si je ne peux pas vous toucher, c'est complètement ridicule !

― C'est trop intime ; je n'aime pas ça..., expliqua Sibylle. Et puis vous êtes mon collègue...

― Oui, mais au point où nous en sommes...

― Je préfère que ça reste mécanique, insista Sibylle. Je ne veux pas faire l'amour, je veux simplement que vous me pénétriez.

Severus l'observa d'un air pantois.

― Vous avez conscience, Sibylle, que je dois bander si vous voulez que je vous pénètre ?

Sibylle se mit à tortiller l'un de ses colliers scintillants et ne répondit pas.

― Je peux éviter de vous embrasser sur la bouche, si vous voulez, continua-t-il, mais vous pourriez au moins me laisser vous toucher un peu, non ? Parce que là, je suis complètement dégonflé !

― Je... J'ai... Oui..., répondit enfin Sibylle après un moment, mal à l'aise. D'accord... Vous pouvez me toucher...

― Bien, dit Severus, satisfait qu'elle décoince un peu.

― Mais faites ça vite, ajouta-t-elle en fusillant son front de son regard myope. Je ne veux pas que vous vous attardiez trop longtemps sur mon corps. Concentrez-vous sur votre érection. Sinon, un malheur risquerait de tomber sur...

― Merci, Sibylle, interrompit froidement Severus. Je vais me concentrer sur mon érection. Maintenant, je peux compter sur vous pour vous taire pendant les prochaines minutes ? Parce que je vous avoue que le son de votre voix ne m'est pas très excitant.

Sibylle lui jeta un second regard noir, cette fois par-dessus son épaule, et se tut en serrant les poings sur ses châles.

Severus était toujours en colère lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle afin de l'embrasser dans son cou décharné. Ses gestes étaient un peu brusques. Sans doute était-ce pour cette raison que, dès qu'il la toucha, elle se mit à se tortiller sous lui. Cependant, elle ne le repoussa pas. Les yeux étroitement fermés, elle s'agrippa à l'oreiller, les mains de chaque côté de sa tête, et poussa de petits cris assourdis. Sa respiration s'était précipitée. Elle avait l'air de lutter contre une envie furieuse d'échapper à ce qu'il lui arrivait, ce qui contraria grandement Severus. Celui-ci avait maintenant l'impression de la violer. Et ce n'était pas très réjouissant.

Il adoucit alors un peu ses gestes afin de moins l'angoisser, tout en continuant de couvrir son cou de baisers, malgré son odeur de xérès qu'il essayait d'oublier. Mais c'était vain : Sibylle continuait de s'agiter sous lui comme si elle se faisait torturer.

― Non mais vous pouvez vous calmer, oui ? s'exclama-t-il alors, irrité, en s'écartant un peu pour la regarder. Vous nuisez à mon excitation. Je ne suis quand même pas si terrible que ça !

― C'est... c'est parce que..., répondit-elle, les paupières toujours closes, quand vous me touchez, j'ai... j'ai cette sensation désagréable dans le bas du dos... des frissons intenses...

― Des frissons intenses ? répéta Severus, déconcerté.

Puis il haussa un sourcil avant de demander :

― Vous êtes sûre que c'est désagréable ?

Sibylle ouvrit subitement les yeux et le regarda.

― Bien sûr que c'est désagréable ! affirma-t-elle, comme s'il l'avait indignée. Par surcroît, j'éprouve cet ardant désir, de plus en plus insupportable, de me faire bientôt pénétrer ! Tous mes sens sont étourdis et c'est franchement déplaisant !

― Je vois..., dit Severus qui eut un sourire sardonique. Eh bien, pour votre information, Sibylle, ce que vous ressentez là s'appelle le _plaisir sexuel_.

― Quoi ? s'exclama Sibylle, insultée. Comment osez-vous ?

― Avouez que vous aimez que je vous touche de cette manière, Sibylle, reprit Severus qui s'amusait, à présent, en faisant glisser ses doigts au travers les innombrables colliers, dans un doux cliquetis, vers l'un de ses petits seins. Si vous vous faites autant violence, c'est parce que vous refusez de l'admettre.

― Je ne vous permets pas, Severus ! se récria Sibylle en lui repoussant brusquement la main. Maintenant, cessez de raconter de telles inepties et procédez enfin au coït, qu'on en finisse !

Severus ricana.

― Oui, tout de suite, ma chère. Le temps de me regonfler et je suis en vous.

Il enfouit de nouveau son visage dans son cou et Sibylle recommença à frétiller de malaise sous lui. Sauf que cette fois, Severus savait qu'elle y prenait plaisir malgré elle. Et cette pensée suffisait à faire monter enfin la tension dans son pantalon ; d'autant plus qu'il savait qu'elle subirait bientôt le moment le plus intense de sa vie...


	4. Tornade d'émotions

_Bonjour !  
_

_Bon, alors, j'attends toujours les commentaires sur mon roman qui est en train de se faire lire. Je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle encore et c'est tellement stressant ! Mais je remercie tous ceux qui me soutiennent et qui me motivent. Ça m'encourage à tenir le coup. :)_

_Maintenant, place au nouveau chapitre... heu... en espérant qu'il ne sera pas trop... trop. Enfin, bon, vous ne pourrez pas dire que je ne vous aurai pas averti ! N'empêche, pour certains, je vous suggère de prendre une grande respiration avant de commencer la lecture...  
_

_Je remercie **Clair-2-lune, Alienor-fantastic, Efahelle, Piichi21, Olivia Severus, Malh** et **Alc'hweder** pour avoir commenté le chapitre précédent._

_(Les personnages et l'univers magique appartiennent à JK Rowling.)_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 4 — Tornade d'émotions**

Guettant chacune de ses réactions, Severus respirait près de l'oreille de Sibylle en plongeant une fois encore ses doigts dans les abondantes perles sur sa poitrine. Il la sentait frémir et cela l'excitait. Si seulement il pouvait la déshabiller un peu. Il aurait aimé sentir sa peau contre la sienne pour mieux la sentir frissonner.

Bien sûr, elle était toujours le professeur Trelawney, mais, à l'entendre pousser de petits gémissements de temps à autre tandis qu'il lui caressait les seins en contemplant son visage, dépourvu de lunettes, se crisper dans des expressions mêlées d'embarras et d'envie, il arrivait plutôt bien à l'oublier. Ce n'était plus qu'une femme. Une femme qui se tortillait délicieusement sous l'emprise des plaisirs charnels.

Cela faisait déjà un moment que son sexe s'était gorgé de sang, mais Severus voulait prolonger encore les préliminaires. Observer Sibylle se mordre la lèvre inférieure, les yeux fermés, en poussant des soupirs de désir, lui était trop bon. Il avait envie de l'embrasser. Mais elle tourna la tête lorsqu'il tenta d'approcher de nouveau sa bouche de la sienne. Alors il baisa délicatement sa joue et descendit sa main le long de sa taille, de sa cuisse, puis la remonta lentement sous ses jupons.

— _Non !_ s'écria brusquement Sibylle, le faisant sursauter de surprise. Ne me touchez pas _là_ !

Dans un cliquetis de bracelets, elle empoigna l'avant-bras de Severus et le repoussa.

— C'est déjà assez pénible comme ça sans devoir tolérer que vous mettiez vos doigts partout !

— Mais je..., protesta Severus.

Mais elle l'interrompit d'un ton cinglant :

— _Ne me touchez pas là, j'ai dit ! _Et puis, bandez-vous, là ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton impatient. Il me semble que ça prend du temps ! Si ça continue, je vais finir par exploser !

— Mais j'en venais avant que vous ne vous remettiez soudain à bramer !

— Allez-y et cessez votre cirque. Plus ça continue, plus cela en devient douloureux !

Severus se redressa dans un mouvement brusque et arracha les colliers qui s'étaient accrochés dans les boutons de son pyjama. Plusieurs perles tombèrent sur le sol dans un martèlement sonore avant de rouler dans tous les sens. Sibylle leva précipitamment les bras devant son visage en étouffant un cri apeuré, comme si elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il la frappe. Mais Severus se contenta de l'observer froidement durant un moment, avant de constater d'une voix basse :

— Vous n'avez jamais appris à vous abandonner aux plaisirs sexuels, vous.

Derrière ses mains baguées, Sibylle hocha fébrilement la tête de gauche à droite.

— Enfin, si, se reprit-elle en le regardant à travers ses doigts. Mais c'est juste que... vous comprenez... vous êtes mon collègue... je ne peux pas tolérer que vous me touchiez comme ça... Après ça, je ne pourrai plus supporter de vous revoir dans les couloirs du château sans éprouver du malaise...

— Mais vous acceptez néanmoins que je vous pénètre, fit observer Severus d'un ton ironique.

— Non, je n'accepte pas ; je n'ai pas le choix ! rectifia-t-elle. Et c'est déjà trop ! Seulement, j'aimerais m'en tenir au strict minimum parce que c'est déjà assez humiliant pour moi !

— Dans ce cas, trouvez-vous quelqu'un d'autre !

D'un mouvement agacé, Severus s'ôta de sur elle et roula sur le dos à son côté.

— Franchement, marmonna-t-il. Comme si je pouvais bander n'importe quand comme bon me le semble — _surtout pour vous !_ Je ne suis pas un Inferius insensible qu'on peut lui faire faire n'importe quoi ! Si vous aviez consenti à fermer votre bec et à vous laisser faire, je serais sans doute parvenu à quelque chose. Mais, là, j'en ai assez !

— Non, Severus, dit aussitôt Sibylle en se tournant vers lui, la voix soudain suppliante. Ne m'abandonnez pas.

— Je suis fatigué, répliqua-t-il. Il est très tard et j'ai un cours double à donner demain, en début d'après-midi. Je crois que vous feriez mieux de rentrer dans votre tour et de revenir me voir lorsque vous aurez décoincé un peu.

— Mais...

Elle se redressa sur ses coudes et s'approcha de lui, le regard désespéré sous ses cheveux en désordre.

— Il... il y a bien un moyen de vous provoquer une érection sans avoir besoin de me toucher, non ? Que faites-vous quand vous êtes seul ?

— Cela ne vous regarde pas, répondit-il sèchement. Et puis quand je suis seul, je suis seul. Là, je suis avec vous c'est différent. Je ne vais pas me branler en vous regardant comme un abruti, tout de même.

— Et pourquoi pas ? Si c'est cela que ça prend pour que vous...

— _Non !_ trancha Severus d'un ton catégorique.

— Mais enfin, Severus ! s'exclama Sibylle. Faites un effort, je vous en prie ! Il n'y a vraiment rien à faire pour vous exciter de façon simple ?

Severus leva les yeux au plafond et se croisa les bras sur les couvertures. Enfin, une idée vicieuse lui vint à l'esprit.

— Oui, répondit-il alors, avec un sourire lascif.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

— Taillez-moi une pipe.

Un grand silence s'abattit sur la pièce. Sibylle n'aurait pas eu une expression différente si on lui avait annoncé qu'elle allait mourir dans quelques secondes. Subitement, elle avait pâli. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un faible murmure lorsqu'elle balbutia :

— Q-quoi... ?

— Taillez-moi une pipe, répéta Severus, moqueur. Quoi, vous ne savez pas ce que cela signifie ?

Sibylle ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis l'ouvrit à nouveau.

— Heu... je... enfin... si, mais...

— Alors, allez-y, l'encouragea Severus, faites-moi bander. Ensuite, vous n'aurez qu'à vous empaler et le tour sera joué.

Sibylle blêmit davantage. Elle était à présent aussi blanche qu'un cachet d'aspirine.

Bien sûr, Severus savait qu'elle refuserait. Cependant, rien qu'à la voir dans cet état valait le coup. Il ricana.

— Eh, bien, Sibylle, reprit-il d'un ton doucereux. Qu'attendez-vous ? À moins que vous préfériez vous laisser faire entre mes mains ? C'est votre choix...

— Vous êtes infâme, Severus ! éructa-t-elle d'un ton haineux.

Et elle se laissa retomber sur le dos, près de Severus qui eut un petit rire mauvais.

— Bon, alors, murmura-t-il, toujours railleur, bonne nuit.

Il jeta un dernier regard oblique vers elle et se tourna sur le côté en remontant les draps à son cou. Il ne lui donnait pas deux minutes avant qu'elle ne fasse son choix et qu'elle décide de le laisser l'embrasser de nouveau. Elle n'était pas si stupide. Elle savait bien que ses heures étaient comptées.

Severus attendit donc patiemment le moment où la voix de Sibylle s'élèverait derrière lui. Mais elle resta silencieuse. Elle ne bougea pas non plus. Severus fonça les sourcils. S'était-elle soudainement endormie ?

Au moment où il se posait la question, il entendit sa respiration s'accélérer un peu, puis devenir saccadée. Pendant un instant, il crut qu'elle pleurait. Mais les petits gémissements qu'elle poussa ensuite n'eurent rien à voir avec des sanglots.

Severus se retourna et vit alors Sibylle, les yeux fermés, une main crispée sur les perles de ses colliers, l'autre sous les couvertures en train de...

— Mais que faites-vous ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

Sous le coup de la surprise, Sibylle expira brusquement en rouvrant les paupières. Elle tourna vers lui son visage qui avait repris des couleurs, mais ne cessa pas le mouvement de sa main sous les draps.

— Je... je fais... descendre... la pression..., haleta-t-elle, une mèche de cheveux lui tombant devant le regard. Je n'en... peux... plus... c'est...

Elle gémit en refermant les yeux.

—... devenu trop... fort..., acheva-t-elle dans un souffle.

Abasourdi, Severus continua de l'observer avec des yeux ronds. À présent, elle s'agitait en se cambrant, la tête rejetée en arrière, étouffant de plus en plus de gémissements. Severus sentit alors des bouffées de chaleur le submerger, comme une succession de vagues déferlant dans tout son corps. Le désir venait de l'assaillir de nouveau.

Il s'approcha, comme hypnotisé. Mais dès qu'il déposa le bout de ses doigts sur son bras qui remuait, Sibylle cracha :

— _Ne me touchez pas !_

Et elle continua à pousser des soupirs, la respiration précipitée, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Severus, qui avait sursauté au moment où elle avait crié, fut contrarié. Comment pouvait-elle exiger de lui qu'il reste gentiment à côté d'elle alors qu'elle se tortillait ainsi de plaisir sous ses yeux ?

— Je vais instantanément bander si vous me laissez vous toucher maintenant, dit-il alors, bien que son membre intime fût déjà dur comme de la pierre. Laissez-moi...

Sibylle tourna la tête et le regarda. Son souffle irrégulier, ses lèvres entrouvertes et ses joues rougies par les sensations qui lui semblaient intenses le rendaient fou. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un jour, il aurait éprouvé de telles envies irrépressibles d'embrasser le professeur Trelawney.

— Vous... pouvez... me... pénétrer... ? demanda-t-elle, pantelante. Là... ? Maintenant... ?

Tous ses sens étaient en ébullition lorsque Severus acquiesça, le cœur battant avec frénésie dans sa poitrine.

— Oui..., murmura-t-il.

Et il plongea la main sous les draps. Aussitôt, Sibylle paniqua :

— Non, Severus, je vous ai demandé de ne pas me...

Mais la fin de sa phrase se transforma en un long cri de plaisir lorsqu'il prit la place de ses doigts entre ses cuisses humides. Néanmoins, elle lui agrippa le bras pour essayer de le retirer. Mais son geste manquait de conviction, comme si la sensation était trop exquise. Elle finit alors par le relâcher et rejeta la tête en arrière en gémissant de plus belle.

Severus était de plus en plus excité. Le désir l'étourdissait tandis que la partie la plus sensible du corps brûlant de Sibylle mouillait abondamment sous ses doigts et qu'il tenait les yeux fixés sur les délicieuses expressions de son visage. À quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, il s'enivrait de son souffle éraillé, des cris de jouissance qu'elle poussait.

Puis, il n'en put plus...

D'un geste rapide, il captura ses lèvres dans un baiser profond et, tout en caressant avidement sa langue de la sienne, il vient se positionner au-dessus d'elle, entre ses cuisses écartées. Sibylle s'était raidie, mais n'avait pas cherché à le repousser. Elle répondait timidement au baiser, les mains levées à la hauteur de la tête de Severus, comme si elle voulait le toucher, mais qu'elle n'osait pas. Son corps en entier frissonnait.

Tout en ne cessant de l'embrasser, Severus glissa une main sur sa poitrine envahie de perles, le long de sa taille enroulée de châles, puis ses doigts plongèrent à nouveau dans la chaleur de ses jupons et revinrent caresser la chair tendre au bas de son ventre. Sibylle étouffa un gémissement contre sa bouche. À présent, elle frémissait tellement que c'en était jubilatoire pour lui.

Alors, sans plus tarder, il lâcha ses lèvres afin de la regarder dans les yeux, libéra son érection de son pyjama et d'un coup de bassin, il s'enfonça en elle.

Severus ne sut dire si c'était la réaction euphorique que Sibylle manifesta à ce moment-là ou bien la chaleur électrisante qui se propagea dans tout son corps qui fut le plus extatique. Il était tout simplement aux anges. C'était anormalement agréable, même. C'était si plaisant qu'il était certain que s'il bougeait maintenant, il atteindrait instantanément l'orgasme.

— Oh, oui, allez-y, Severus, souffla Sibylle en ondulant son bassin sous lui, dans une invitation pressante. Allez-y...

Severus crispa les mâchoires en serrant les paupières et commença alors à effectuer de lents va-et-vient, tout en se concentrant pour ne pas jouir tout de suite. On aurait dit que toute la tension sexuelle accumulée plus tôt faisait irruption, là, maintenant, et qu'il ne pouvait plus se contrôler. Mais lorsque Sibylle s'agrippa à ses hanches pour le forcer à aller plus vite, il geignit et décida de céder à la tentation. Tant pis s'il éjaculait trop tôt pour elle. Il ne parvenait plus à résister.

D'un seul coup, il accéléra sa cadence et revint prendre possession de la bouche de Sibylle, bâillonnant ses cris. Il sentit ses longs doigts se crisper sur ses flancs et ses jambes s'enrôler autour de sa taille tandis que ses colliers cliquetaient au rythme de leurs mouvements acharnés. Le désir montait en lui comme un fourmillement brûlant dans tout son corps. Ses nerfs s'embrasaient. Il se trouvait au bord de l'orgasme. Il le savait ; il allait se soulager d'un instant à l'autre. Les sensations tourbillonnaient en lui comme jamais.

Mais il n'éjaculait pas...

Que se passait-il ? Tandis qu'il continuait de pilonner Sibylle à un rythme qui devenait étourdissant, alors que son corps se transformait en volcan, qu'il avait l'impression d'éclater bientôt en mille morceaux, l'orgasme, curieusement, ne venait toujours pas.

Puis soudain, il comprit : la potion agissait sur lui depuis un bon moment déjà, à l'instant même où il s'était inséré en elle...

— _Putain de merde !_ s'exclama-t-il alors, sans s'arrêter, ses yeux exorbités fixés sur Sibylle qui se tordait de plaisir sous lui, la bouche grande ouverte.

Comment avait-il pu oublier ce détail assez considérable concernant cette damnée potion aux effets contagieux ? Comment avait-il pu oublier la raison pour laquelle Lucius raffolait autant du Sexumtentia ?

— Quoi ? haleta Sibylle entre deux gémissements. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Severus s'agrippa plus fort sur les draps et tenta de contrôler sa respiration agonisante, la sueur l'inondant. Il avait mal aux bras à force de tenir la position ; ses jambes flageolaient. Il sentait que ça montait vers une explosion imminente, puissante, terrifiante... Pour la première fois de sa vie, il redoutait son orgasme... Il savait qu'il allait s'effondrer... Mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. C'était atrocement douloureux, mais si bon à la fois...

— Nous allons mourir, c'est ça ? demanda Sibylle, le souffle saccadé. Nous allons...

Elle s'interrompit d'un hurlement jouissif, puis tourna la tête de côté en mordant son poing. Severus la dévorait des yeux. Réduit maintenant à son instinct animal, il agrippa le collet de Sibylle et déchira violemment sa robe au niveau de sa poitrine. Une abondance de perles vola en tous sens avant de se répandre sur le sol, comme une pluie fracassante, rejoignant les autres autour du lit et sous la commode.

La vue de son soutien-gorge l'enflamma davantage. Les palpitations de son cœur triplèrent de vitesse. Lorsqu'il toucha la dentelle de ses seins d'une main agitée de tremblements, il sentit alors que le volcan en lui était sur le point de cracher sa lave bouillonnante. Incapable de tenir plus longtemps sa position, il se laissa tomber sur ses coudes, pressant son corps sur celui de Sibylle, et serra étroitement les paupières et les mâchoires, prêt à subir l'orgasme le plus torrentiel de sa vie. Il avait l'impression qu'il éjaculerait ses tripes.

Sous lui, Sibylle s'était mise à hurler comme jamais et pour un bref instant, Severus regretta de ne pas avoir soumis sa porte à un sortilège d'insonorisation. Mais le surplus de vagues de plaisir furieux qui le submergèrent finit d'effacer tout dans son esprit en dehors de son corps qui se convulsa et les spasmes qui le consumèrent. Il était en train de jouir violemment, vrillé par un orgasme qui ne finissait plus de le réduire en morceaux. Il lui semblait éjaculer des litres et des litres. Toute son énergie se déversait en Sibylle et il avait l'impression que son âme allait y passer également.

— _Aaaaaaaaargh !_ hurla-t-il en harmonie avec elle. _Meeeeeeeerrrrrlin ! _

Au moment où il crut mourir, il s'écroula de tout son poids sur Sibylle, la tête dans son cou, cherchant à retrouver une respiration normale. Il se sentait paralysé, trop lourd pour remuer le moindre muscle. Pourtant, il devait bouger. Sibylle s'était immobilisée sous lui et il fallait qu'il vérifie qu'elle va bien. Mais ses membres en gelée restaient incapables d'effectuer le moindre mouvement.

— Sibylle..., murmura-t-il d'une voix faible à son oreille. Sibylle...

Pas de réponse.

— Sibylle, parlez-moi...

Mais elle resta silencieuse.

Les entrailles de Severus se ratatinèrent. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir succombé. Elle ne pouvait pas...

— _Sibylle !_

Il essaya de retenir sa respiration bruyante afin d'entendre la sienne. Mais, peut-être en raison du fait qu'il commençait à paniquer, il ne percevait aucun signe de vie de sa part. Alors, au prix d'un effort énorme, il réussit à se redresser sur ses bras flageolants et scruta son visage fermé, luisant de sueur, dont les paupières étaient closes. On aurait dit qu'elle dormait. Peut-être était-ce le cas ? Severus l'espérait de tout son être.

Lentement, la gorge nouée d'effroi, il s'approcha de son nez afin d'y déceler une respiration quelconque. Dès qu'il sentit un souffle infime sur sa joue, il fut si soulagé que sa tête lui tourna. Il retomba aussitôt sur le dos, à côté d'elle, et se laissa alors sombrer dans l'inconscience, à bout de force.

* * *

_Et voilà, chers lecteurs, vous venez d'assister à mon tout premier lemon. Mes doigts ne cessaient de se figer sur le clavier de mon ordinateur quand j'écrivais cette scène. Et je me tapais le front en me disant : non mais, qu'est-ce que j'écris là ? Dois-je maintenant aller me cacher... ?_

_Je vous remercie toutefois d'avoir lu. :)_


	5. Regrets amers

_Bonjour !  
_

_J'espère que vous avez passé une belle semaine. :)_

_Je remercie **Piichi21, Olivia Severus, Alienor-fantastic, Abou51, Lydwyn, artemis037, Suchi-story, Malh** et **noumea** pour leurs commentaires motivants et les **125** autres personnes qui ont lu le chapitre précédent. Eh oui, je guette le compteur des visiteurs sur ma fic. Je vous tiens à l'œil, chers lecteurs. Ça me fait plaisir de voir à quel point vous êtes nombreux. Merci beaucoup à vous tous !  
_

_(Les personnages et l'univers magique appartiennent à JK Rowling)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 ― Regrets amers**

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Severus se réveilla, il fut surpris de se sentir en pleine forme. Un merveilleux sentiment de bien-être l'enrobait de la tête jusqu'aux orteils et il avait l'impression de nager dans une sorte de bonne humeur surnaturelle.

Il tourna la tête. Sibylle, près de lui, se trouvait toujours dans la même position : sur le dos, les mains reposant de chaque côté de sa tête sur l'oreiller, le soutien-gorge dévoilé au grand jour. Avec sa robe déchirée, ses châles et les vestiges de ses colliers jonchant les draps autour de son corps immobile, elle offrait un spectacle assez particulier. Peut-être était-ce en raison de l'étrange sensation de joie sereine qu'il éprouvait, mais Severus prit un certain plaisir à se remémorer le moment où il lui avait fait violemment l'amour quelques heures auparavant. Cette nuit avait été la plus intense de sa vie et il était sûr que c'était également le cas pour elle.

Soudain, il se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux de lui jeter un sortilège d'amnésie... Il venait de coucher avec le professeur Trelawney, tout de même. C'était assez pour faire dresser les cheveux sur la nuque de n'importe lequel de ses collègues si jamais cette information venait à circuler dans le château.

Severus s'approcha doucement de Sibylle et l'observa dormir un instant. Ses yeux détaillèrent son visage paisible, s'étonnant une fois encore sur le fait qu'elle se ressemblait si peu sans ses lunettes, puis descendirent vers sa poitrine qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration tranquille. Là, il hésita un moment, puis avança un doigt vers le haut de ses seins qu'il effleura lentement en se rappelant une nouvelle fois les sensations impétueuses qu'il avait éprouvées la veille. Bien qu'il eût cru, un bref instant, y laisser sa peau, il se surprit à espérer renouveler l'expérience bientôt. Maintenant, il comprenait parfaitement Lucius d'insister tous les ans auprès de lui pour obtenir du Sexumtentia : lorsqu'on avait le malheur d'y goûter une fois...

Tout en continuant de caresser la poitrine de Sibylle du bout des doigts, Severus se pencha lentement vers ses lèvres et se demanda si elle accepterait de répéter l'expérience avec lui. Si elle avait éprouvé autant de plaisir que lui, elle le voudrait sûrement, non ? Simplement à la perspective qu'elle lui réponde « oui », il sentit son sexe se regonfler de désir. Sa bouche était si près de la sienne, à présent. Il avait envie de l'embrasser, de lui refaire l'amour, encore... tout de suite... prestement...

Mais il se gifla mentalement et s'éloigna dans un soubresaut. Non mais vraiment ! Voilà qu'il devenait fou ! C'était Sibylle Trelawney ! Et par conséquent, il devait vite lui faire subir le sortilège d'amnésie avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Sinon il y avait de forts risques qu'il le regrette, il le présentait.

D'un mouvement décidé, il allongea le bras par-dessus Sibylle et ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit, là où il rangeait habituellement sa baguette avant de se coucher. Mais il n'eut même pas le temps de la toucher qu'il entendit frapper à la porte de ses appartements. Severus poussa un juron. Puis il tourna le regard vers son cadran qui indiquait une heure très tardive de l'après-midi.

― Ce n'est pas possible, murmura-t-il, éberlué. Je n'ai pas dormi pendant tout ce temps !

On frappa une seconde fois à la porte. Laissant Sibylle étendue sur ses couvertures, il passa par-dessus son corps et tomba lourdement au pied de son lit, la jambe empêtrée dans un châle. Il se releva aussitôt, aussi bien que mal, mais dès qu'il fit un pas vers la porte en essayant de se libérer du châle, il glissa sur les innombrables perles qui s'éparpillaient par terre et s'effondra à nouveau sur le dos, la nuque frappant durement le sol. Pendant un moment, il ne vit que des étoiles qui dansaient devant ses yeux, puis on frappa pour une troisième fois.

Severus fulmina et se releva en se frottant la tête. Sa bonne humeur venait de se volatiliser aussi rapidement qu'une ampoule qui grille. Du coin de l'œil, il s'assura que Sibylle dormait encore et se redirigea vers la porte, cette fois avec beaucoup de précautions. Il tourna la poignée. Au même moment où il sortit de sa chambre, il vit le professeur McGonagall entrer dans son salon, une expression inquiète affichée sur son visage.

― Severus, allez-vous bien ? demanda-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui, ses robes ondulant à ses chevilles.

Severus referma précipitamment la porte derrière lui et lui lança un regard noir.

― Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à entrer chez moi, Minerva !

― Bon sang, Severus ! coupa le professeur McGonagall d'une voix sèche. Que s'est-il passé ? Vous ne vous présentez pas à votre cours de cet après-midi et voilà que je vous surprends encore en pyjama. J'espère que vous avez de bonnes raisons.

Elle s'arrêta devant lui en croisant les bras, l'air sévère. Severus se sentit tout à coup très petit devant elle, sans même vêtu de sa robe de chambre, bien qu'il fît tout pour garder néanmoins une allure de prestance. Il se sentait humilié, d'autant plus qu'il espérait que Sibylle ne bouge pas d'un poil de sa chambre sinon il se jurait de l'étriper.

― Je travaillais sur une potion hier, se justifia-t-il d'une voix froide, à l'improviste, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Les effluves qui sont sortis du chaudron m'ont causé des désagréments imprévus. Je suis subitement tombé malade. Je suis donc allé me coucher avec un remède anti-nausée, mais je ne savais pas que j'aurais dormi aussi longtemps. Je viens de me réveiller et j'allais justement me diriger vers le bureau de Dumbledore afin de m'expliquer. Pour le reste, je suis désolé des inconvénients que cela a pu engendrer, Minerva.

Le professeur McGonagall le dévisagea d'un air scrutateur par-dessus ses lunettes carrées, puis elle dit :

― Je vois. Je vais donc aller en informer Dumbledore. Lui-même se faisait du souci. Ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes de...

― Oui, je sais et je veillerai à ce que ça ne se reproduise pas, interrompit Severus avec irritation. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien...

Soudain, un grand fracas retentit derrière la porte de sa chambre. Severus eut l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. Sibylle venait de se réveiller et, apparemment, venait de trébucher à son tour sur les perles de ses colliers. Son cœur battit à toute allure lorsque le professeur McGonagall demanda d'un air intrigué :

― Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans votre chambre, Severus ?

― Rien, répondit-il aussitôt en priant le ciel pour que Sibylle ait un peu de bon sens pour ne pas sortir de là immédiatement. Il ne se passe rien du tout. Ça doit être... le... la pile de livres que j'ai mise sur ma table de chevet et qui vient de tomber par accident...

― _Aïe !_ cria alors la voix étouffée de Sibylle de l'autre côté de la porte.

Le professeur McGonagall regarda à nouveau Severus qui déglutit avec difficulté.

― Heu... oui..., dit-il en s'efforçant toujours de camoufler ses émotions. J'ai un livre qui dit « aïe » quand il se fait un peu trop agiter. Il... c'est un bouquin ensorcelé alors... _NON ! N'entrez pas là, je vous défends !_

Avant que le professeur McGonagall ne touche la poignée, il l'agrippa par le bras et la tira en arrière.

― Severus, _qui_ cachez-vous dans votre chambre ? interrogea le professeur McGonagall d'un ton menaçant. Je vois très bien que vous essayez de vous défiler, mais je ne suis pas dupe. Et lâchez-moi, vous me faites mal ! ajouta-t-elle en arrachant son bras d'un coup de coude de la main de Severus.

Celui-ci se sentit devenir aussi pâle que la mort.

― Il n'y a personne, dit-il dans une nouvelle tentative désespérée. Je vous jure qu'il n'y a personne...

― Ce n'est toujours pas une élève, j'espère ?

Les yeux de Severus s'agrandirent.

― Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il. Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas une élève ! Pour qui me prenez-vous ?

― Je vous rappelle que plusieurs philtres d'amour ont circulé cette semaine, Severus, alors il est normal que je...

― Eh bien, vous pensiez mal !

Au même moment, un grand _bang ! _retentit derrière la porte, comme si Sibylle venait de percuter de plein fouet le panneau. Tous deux se retournèrent. Puis, en proie à une horrible panique, Severus regarda la poignée tourner sur elle-même.

― Non..., laissa-t-il échapper d'une voix étranglée.

Il voulut se ruer sur la porte pour l'empêcher d'ouvrir, mais cette dernière, comme au ralenti, était déjà en train de grincer sur ses gonds et lui n'arrivait même plus à bouger le petit doigt. Comme paralysé, une expression d'intense terreur incrustée dans chaque trait de son visage, Severus vit une mare de perles se déverser du bas de la porte jusqu'à ses pieds, qui précéda un amas de châles entortillés autour d'une épaisse étoffe ambulante, étincelante, fripée, à moitié lacérée. Severus croisa les immenses yeux d'insecte sous les mèches d'une tignasse complètement échevelée et sentit son sang se coaguler dans ses veines.

― Sibylle... ? s'étonna le professeur McGonagall, d'un ton profondément déconcerté. Mais qu'est-ce que... ?

― Oh, Minerva, répondit Sibylle d'une voix feutrée, avec un sourire, comme si c'était parfaitement normal de sortir de la chambre de Severus dans cet état. Comment allez-vous ?

Elle resserra un peu plus le haut déchiré de sa robe sur sa poitrine et fit cliqueter ses bracelets en s'époussetant une épaule à demi découverte. Le professeur McGonagall l'observait, bouche bée, son regard allant successivement de Sibylle à Severus qui ne désirait plus que se fondre à la pierre de son plancher.

― Ce... ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez..., dit-il d'une voix assourdie. Ce n'est vraiment pas ce...

― Je suis prête à reprendre mes cours dès demain, Minerva, reprit Sibylle en se dirigeant vers la sortie, la tête haute. Je me sens en parfaite forme. Figurez-vous que Severus m'a complètement guérie. La nuit qu'il vient de me faire passer a été très tumultueuse, mais terriblement réparatrice. Jamais je ne me suis sentie aussi bien de ma vie. Vous devriez essayer les remèdes de Severus, vous aussi, Minerva, et je peux vous garantir que vous ne le regretteriez pas.

La bouche de Severus tomba grande ouverte, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et, dans sa tête, se répercuta un gigantesque « QUOI ?! » qui fit pulser le sang à ses tympans. Il se trouva si indigné qu'il ne parvint qu'à n'émettre qu'une sorte de borborygme rauque lorsque le professeur McGonagall tourna son regard abasourdi vers lui.

― La rumeur qui circule parmi les étudiants est donc vraie, dit-elle lentement. Vous avez vraiment...

― Non, répondit précipitamment Severus, sans même oser lui demander de préciser ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Je n'ai pas...

― Merci, Severus, lança Sibylle de sa voix embrumée, avant de sortir de ses appartements d'un pas léger, sans refermer la porte derrière elle. Merci beaucoup pour cette extraordinaire nuit torride.

Le cœur de Severus battait à tout rompre entre ses côtes. À présent, le professeur McGonagall souriait d'un air incrédule en hochant la tête. Dans le couloir, Sibylle s'éloignait et il fallait à tout prix l'arrêter. Ce qu'avait redouté Severus était en train de se produire. Elle allait révéler son aventure à tout le château s'il ne la foudroyait pas d'un sortilège d'amnésie immédiatement.

Sans perdre une minute de plus, il se rua en avant et poursuivit sa course à toutes jambes dans le couloir, derrière Sibylle qui, à son grand dam, venait de s'arrêter à un coin de mur pour parler avec quelqu'un. C'était le professeur Sinistra.

― NON ! cria Severus en s'élançant vers elles. Sibylle, taisez-vous, pour l'amour de Merlin !

Il s'arrêta en éraflant le dessous de ses pieds nus sur la pierre rugueuse des cachots et agrippa Sibylle par le bras pour la traîner de force avec lui. Mais à peine eut-il fait un pas en direction de ses appartements qu'il entendit le professeur Sinistra lancer à Sibylle d'une voix mielleuse :

― Alors, comme ça, c'est vous que les Serpentard entendaient jouir dans tous les sous-sols du château.

Severus s'immobilisa.

― Oui, c'était moi, répondit fièrement Sibylle. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement ; Severus est un véritable Dieu dans ce domaine... _Aïe !_

Le _véritable Dieu dans ce domaine_ venait de la plaquer durement sur le mur, son regard flamboyant à trois centimètres de ses lunettes.

― _Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend, bon sang ? Vous êtes devenue complètement folle ? Cessez de dire n'importe quoi !_

― Mais ce ne sont pas des absurdités, protesta-t-elle en souriant au professeur Sinistra. C'est la vérité. La nuit que j'ai passée avec vous, Severus, n'est pas descriptible. C'est étonnant comme on a l'impression d'avoir un corps nouveau après ce que vous m'avez fait. Sérieusement, vous devriez faire profiter ce remède à toutes les femmes qui...

― JE NE FERAI RIEN DU TOUT ! hurla furieusement Severus en la secouant afin qu'elle se taise. Maintenant, vous allez tout de suite me suivre jusque chez moi ! J'ai des choses à mettre au clair avec vous ! Quant à _vous..._

Il se retourna vers le professeur Sinistra qui semblait éprouver un certain amusement à observer la scène devant elle.

― Si vous osez alimenter les fausses rumeurs qui circulent sur moi, je vous promets que je vous le ferai payer sévèrement ! Je n'ai AUCUNEMENT couché avec Sibylle ! Vous entendez ? Ce qui s'est passé hier, durant la nuit, était uniquement en lien avec une potion qu'elle avait ingurgitée par erreur et que...

― Oui, admit Sibylle, le regard rêveur. Une potion qui, finalement, s'est révélée une petite merveille d'émotions...

― _Ne m'interrompez pas !_ cracha Severus d'un ton incisif avant de reprendre à l'adresse du professeur Sinistra. Écoutez, j'ai dû m'y prendre toute la nuit afin de lui fabriquer un antidote et cet antidote lui a été très douloureux alors c'est pour cette raison qu'il se peut qu'on l'ait entendue hurler cette nuit...

― Tiens donc, dit soudain une voix sèche et moqueuse derrière Severus. Je croyais qu'il était question d'une nausée provoquée par la fabrication de l'une de vos potions.

― Justement, c'était l'antidote, se rattrapa de justesse Severus en se tournant vers le professeur McGonagall qui venait de les rejoindre, l'air aussi amusé que le professeur Sinistra. C'est en préparant son antidote que je suis tombé... malade...

― Un antidote pour quoi, au juste ? demanda le professeur Sinistra en haussant les sourcils. Je peux vous demander quel genre de potion que Sibylle aurait bue par erreur ?

― Non, répondit brusquement Severus. Cela ne vous regarde pas !

― Mais si ! intervint Sibylle dont le bras fut immédiatement tordu par les doigts vigoureux de Severus.

Cependant, bien qu'elle poussât un petit cri de douleur, cela ne l'empêcha pas de lancer d'une voix enjouée, comme si elle prenait plaisir à énerver Severus :

― En fait, ce n'était pas une potion, c'était du lait de fraise. Et pas n'importe lequel ; le sien. Avec un peu de chance, il en fera de nouveau le jour de la St-Valentin prochain et vous pourriez alors en goûter à votre...

― _Bon, maintenant, ça suffit ! _s'emporta Severus. _Que ce soit clair, une bonne fois pour toutes : _JE N'AI PAS COUCHÉ AVEC CETTE ABRUTIE DE CHAUVE-SOURIS À LUNETTES !

Il y eut un silence glacial. Le professeur McGonagall échangea un regard avec le professeur Sinistra et Sibylle fixa Severus d'un air outré, les yeux plus gros que jamais derrière ses verres épais.

― De quoi m'avez-vous traitée ? dit-elle avec lenteur.

S'il avait eu sa baguette sur lui à ce moment précis, Severus les aurait toutes stupéfixées d'emblée pour ensuite leur infliger une après l'autre le sortilège d'amnésie. Les choses s'envenimaient.

― D'accord, dit le professeur McGonagall d'un ton pincé, nous comprenons. Vous n'avez pas couché avec elle. Toutefois, vous n'aviez pas besoin de le crier aux portraits ni d'insulter Sibylle.

Celle-ci s'arracha de la main de Severus et resserra sa robe déchirée sur sa poitrine en le fusillant du regard. Non loin d'elle, l'occupant d'un vieux portrait rongé par l'humidité, un petit homme au crâne dégarni, se retenait de pouffer de rire en pressant un poing sur sa bouche.

― Je m'en vais voir Dumbledore, poursuivit le professeur McGonagall. Je dois le rassurer sur l'état de votre santé en attendant que vous lui rendiez vous-même visite. Et si je peux me permettre un conseil, vous avez intérêt à inventer une meilleure excuse que cette histoire louche d'antidote et de lait de fraise avant de vous présenter dans son bureau. Pour le reste, j'imagine qu'en effet, ça ne nous regarde pas. À tout à l'heure.

Elle jeta un dernier regard à Sibylle et tourna les talons. Severus aurait juré qu'elle avait étalé un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres avant de disparaître à l'angle du mur au bout du couloir. Le professeur Sinistra, quant à elle, hésita un moment avant de la suivre, mais finit par s'éloigner à son tour après avoir brièvement fait promener ses yeux sur Severus, de la tête aux pieds, d'un regard étrangement lascif.

― Vous êtes loin d'avoir réchappé à tout ennui, vous savez, menaça Sibylle, une fois qu'ils furent seuls, en réajustant ses châles sur ses épaules avec raideur. Mon Troisième œil est en train de me révéler bien des choses, en ce moment même.

― Fichez-moi la paix avec votre Troisième œil stupide ! répliqua Severus, énervé, en lui agrippant le bras. Maintenant, suivez-moi, j'ai à vous parler seul à seule.

― Nous sommes seuls, fit remarquer Sibylle.

― Non, nous ne le sommes pas ! Il y a cet idiot de portrait qui n'arrête pas de ricaner, là ! Ce sera plus tranquille dans mes appartements. Venez !

Tout en dardant d'un regard noir le petit homme chauve qui, à présent, s'esclaffait ouvertement dans son cadre, il poussa Sibylle devant lui sans ménagement et la força à avancer. Il avait l'intention de la ramener dans sa chambre afin de lui modifier la mémoire de toute urgence. Déjà que les professeurs McGonagall et Sinistra ne semblaient pas dupes, il ne voulait pas que Sibylle aille de surcroît confirmer les horribles rumeurs qui circulaient à son égard dans tout le château ― ou pire encore : révéler à tout le monde qu'il avait osé préparer du Sexumtentia à Poudlard. Il en mourrait de honte.

* * *

_Il ne reste plus qu'un seul chapitre après celui-ci et ce sera déjà la fin de ma petite histoire. J'espère que ma fic vous aura plu jusqu'au bout. :)_

_Merci d'avoir lu !_


	6. Addiction

_Bonjour ! :)  
_

_Oui, je sais, je suis en retard. La raison est toute banale : j'ai complètement oublié de publier hier. J'étais trop absorbée dans la nouvelle fic que j'écris et dans celle de **Suchi-story **également, intitulée ''**A fleur de toi**''. Pour ceux qui aiment l'époque des Maraudeurs, allez y jeter un coup d'œil, elle est géniale. :)  
_

_Enfin, ce chapitre est le dernier de cette histoire tordue entre Severus et Sibylle. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que cette fic vous aura plu jusqu'à la fin. J'attendrai vos commentaires avec impatience._

_J'aimerais remercier **Piichi21, Alienor-fantastic, Suchi-story, Ema, Malh, Olivia Severus, noumea** et **Sahada** pour avoir réviewé le chapitre précédant. Et merci également à tous ceux qui m'ont lue jusqu'au bout ! Merci !_

_(Les personnages et l'univers magique appartiennent à JK Rowling)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 ― Addiction**

― Mon cher Severus, commença Sibylle d'un air hautain, je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. D'ailleurs, je sais déjà ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire.

― Oui, c'est ça, dit Severus avec agacement. Entrez là et fermez-la !

Il la poussa à l'intérieur de ses appartements et referma la porte derrière lui dans un claquement sonore. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit Sibylle se prendre un pied dans l'ourlet de sa robe et trébucher contre l'un des fauteuils élimés du salon. Severus roula les yeux en hochant la tête et revint vers elle afin de la ressaisir par le bras. Sibylle le suivit en titubant et fronça le front d'un air surpris lorsque Severus l'entraîna dans sa chambre.

― Mais..., dit-elle, pourquoi me ramenez-vous ici, Severus ?

Celui-ci ricana d'un air mauvais.

― Je croyais que vous saviez ce que je m'apprêtais à faire ?

Sans desserrer sa poigne ferme sur Sibylle, il se dirigea vers sa table de nuit afin de récupérer sa baguette. Mais oubliant momentanément que le plancher de sa chambre était toujours couvert de perles, son pied glissa et il s'écroula sur le dos, entraînant Sibylle dans sa chute.

― Aaaargh ! cria-t-elle avant d'atterrir à plat ventre, le corps de travers sur le sien.

En tombant, elle enfonça son coude osseux dans le torse de Severus, ce qui le fit grogner de douleur.

― Oh, je suis désolée, s'excusa Sibylle en essayant de se relever avec maladresse. Est-ce que ça va ?

― Ôtez-vous de sur moi, espèce de...

Mais elle retomba durement sur lui après avoir glissé une seconde fois sur les perles.

― Non mais vous faites exprès ? s'exclama Severus avec colère. _Ôtez-vous de sur moi, j'ai dit !_

― Mais j'essaie ! protesta Sibylle, irritée. Seulement, c'est difficile...

Elle se redressa dans une nouvelle tentative de se relever, puis Severus l'éloigna de lui avec brusquerie. Elle s'effondra à nouveau sur le sol, à côté de lui, empêtrée dans ses châles.

― _Aïe !_ s'écria-t-elle.

Mais Severus ne lui prêta plus attention. À son tour, il essaya de se remettre debout, balayant de la main les perles sous lui avant d'y poser les pieds avec précaution. Une fois relevé, il se dépêcha de se rendre à sa table de nuit, se frayant un chemin en repoussant les perles du bout de ses orteils. En quelques secondes, il réussit à atteindre le tiroir. Dès qu'il s'empara de sa baguette, il fit volte-face, prêt à balancer un sort à la figure de Sibylle.

Mais au lieu, il rencontra deux gigantesques yeux furieux qui surgirent à quelques centimètres des siens. Severus n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Rapidement, les mains décharnées de Sibylle s'agrippèrent sur sa baguette et la lui arrachèrent.

― Oh non, Severus, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante de colère, la robe en désordre, son soutien-gorge apercevable derrière ses châles pendants de partout, je ne vous laisserai pas faire ça ! Maintenant, je sais _vraiment _ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire ― bien que je m'en doutais ― et il est hors de question que... _Aaaargh !_

Severus venait de lui sauter au cou, la faisant basculer en arrière. Il y eut un grand bruit lorsque tous deux retombèrent sur le sol, lui sur elle, les perles roulant en tous sens autour d'eux.

― Espèce de sale truite efflanquée ! Rendez-moi ma baguette !

― Je... je ne l'ai plus ! balbutia Sibylle d'un air effrayé, la respiration précipitée. Elle... elle est là-bas... je l'ai lâchée...

Elle ouvrit ses mains vides de chaque côté de sa tête, puis pointa d'un long ongle l'autre bout de la chambre à leur droite. Severus desserra ses doigts autour de sa gorge et leva le regard vers l'endroit indiqué.

En effet, dans le coin de la pièce, la baguette se trouvait là, au pied de sa garde-robe ébréchée.

Aussitôt, Severus se rua en avant, rampant à demi, trébuchant parmi les perles, mais Sibylle le retint d'un geste rapide, en le saisissant par le dos de son pyjama. Il retomba à plat ventre. Elle en profita pour le devancer et s'élança à son tour vers le coin de la chambre, roulant à quatre pattes sur les restes de ses anciens colliers. Mais Severus attrapa de justesse le pan de trois de ses châles et tira de toutes ses forces pour la ramener en arrière.

― N'y pensez même pas ! cria-t-il avant de poursuivre sa course, vacillant, tentant à grand-peine de se relever. C'est MA baguette !

Une fois encore, il sentit la main de Sibylle lui agripper la chemise comme des serres. Il lui asséna alors à l'aveuglette un coup de talon et elle le relâcha aussitôt en poussant un hurlement suraigu.

― Espèce de goujat ! Taré ! Comment osez-vous briser mes lunettes de la sorte ? cria-t-elle, hautement indignée. C'est absolument irrespectueux de votre part ! Complètement...

Mais Severus ne l'écoutait pas. Indifférent à ses braillements, il réussit enfin à récupérer sa baguette au pied de sa garde-robe et la brandit en se retournant vivement.

Sibylle était assise par terre, le visage baissé sur ses lunettes fissurées qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Le haut de son corps était totalement à découvert, à présent, les lambeaux de sa robe reposant sur ses avant-bras, sans que ça semble la gêner.

Durant un instant, Severus se perdit dans la contemplation de son soutien-gorge à travers ses châles vaporeux, puis il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux afin de revenir à lui. Il resserra ses doigts sur sa baguette et, d'un seul coup, il fit disparaître toutes les perles sur le sol. Il put alors s'avancer tranquillement vers Sibylle, d'une démarche enfin digne de sa personne.

― Donnez-moi ça, je vais les réparer, dit-il en s'arrêtant devant elle, la main tendue.

Sibylle sembla hésiter. Levant un regard à demi caché sous un amas de mèches désordonnées, elle attendit un certain temps avant de se résoudre à obtempérer. Lentement, elle lui tendit ses lunettes et se leva tandis que Severus pointa les verres de sa baguette magique.

― _Réparo !_ lança-t-il et les lunettes se réparèrent d'elle-même dans sa main. Tenez. Maintenant, ne bougez plus pendant que...

Le reste de sa phrase s'étrangla dans le fond de sa gorge. Sibylle venait d'écarter les cheveux qui lui tombaient devant le visage, dirigeant ses yeux myopes à peu près vers les siens, et il fut inexplicablement stupéfait de reconnaître soudain la femme avec qui il avait fait l'amour.

― Merci, dit froidement Sibylle en allongeant la main dans le but de récupérer ses lunettes.

Mais Severus fit un pas en arrière, s'éloignant. Son regard revint se promener un moment sur la dentelle de sa poitrine, puis se reposa sur son visage qui eut un petit quelque chose d'excitant malgré l'expression de contrariété qui s'y lisait.

― Severus, reprit Sibylle, la main toujours tendue, rendez-moi mes lunettes.

Mais il recula de nouveau.

― Vous voulez profiter de ma faiblesse visuelle, c'est ça ?

Elle eut un petit rire sans joie.

― Eh bien, soit ! Allez-y ! Transpercez-moi de votre sortilège d'amnésie pendant que je ne suis plus en mesure de me défendre ! De toute façon, vous avez raison. Vaut mieux que j'oublie cette nuit complètement barbare qu'on a passée ensemble. J'aurais mieux fait de...

― Barbare peut-être, mais vous avez adoré malgré tout, interrompit Severus.

― Absolument pas ! s'écria Sibylle en s'adressant à la garde-robe derrière lui. C'était humiliant ! Grotesque !

― Pourtant, ce n'est pas ce que vous disiez au professeur McGonagall...

Elle parut prise de court.

― C'est... c'est parce que... je me trouvais encore sous l'effet de la potion, bien sûr, expliqua-t-elle, le ton soudain moins assuré. Vous savez... enfin... Vous avez sûrement éprouvé les mêmes sensations que moi... heu... en vous réveillant ?

Severus haussa les sourcils. Il y eut un silence durant lequel il savoura intérieurement la vision de Sibylle en train de rougir, puis, poussé par un désir impulsif, il s'avança d'un pas lent vers elle, glissant discrètement les lunettes dans la poche de son pyjama, sa baguette pendant au bout de son autre main.

― Vous avez envie de recommencer, Sibylle ? murmura-t-il d'une voix doucereuse, s'arrêtant tout près d'elle, de sorte qu'elle puisse sentir son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres. Vous en avez envie ?

Sibylle ne répondit pas. Cependant, il vit clairement ses pupilles se dilater.

― Mais..., bredouilla-t-elle. Il ne vous reste plus de... de lait de fraise... enfin...

― On n'a pas besoin du Sexumtentia pour faire l'amour, vous savez, susurra-t-il en se collant un peu plus sur le corps de Sibylle qui fut parcourue d'un frisson.

― Heu... oui, mais... vous oubliez que je suis... je veux dire...

Elle déglutit.

― Je suis asexuée...

Severus éclata de rire.

― Asexuée, répéta-t-il, moqueur. Vraiment ? Voyons, Sibylle, ne me dites pas que vous ne ressentez rien lorsque je fais... _ça_...

Doucement, il lui effleura les lèvres d'un doigt fin, attentif à sa réaction, puis le fit glisser lentement le long de sa joue, son cou...

― Et _ça_..., poursuivit-il en caressant maintenant le haut de ses seins d'un geste provocant. Vous ne ressentez rien ? Vous restez de marbre ?

Sibylle avait fermé les yeux en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, ce qui la rendit encore plus appétissante aux yeux de Severus. Pour un instant, il pensa à réduire ses lunettes en miettes afin qu'elle ne ressemble plus jamais à la légendaire libellule géante qu'elle avait toujours été. Avec douceur, il continua à lui caresser la poitrine du bout des doigts, l'oreille à l'écoute de sa respiration qui s'accélérait légèrement, puis approcha sa bouche de la sienne, frôlant sensuellement ses lèvres.

Sibylle n'avait aucunement tenté de s'échapper ― évidemment, elle n'était pas faite en pierre comme elle le prétendait. Les yeux toujours fermés, comme pour mieux se donner aux sensations qui la faisaient frémir de toute part, elle entrouvrit la bouche et referma une main sur le pyjama de Severus afin de l'approcher un peu plus vers elle. Celui-ci aurait pu la prendre maintenant, mais un sursaut de conscience retrouvé le ramena aussitôt à la raison.

Que faisait-il ? Pourquoi jouait-il avec elle ? Il se sépara d'elle, le cœur battant. Il devait se focaliser sur son but premier : lui enlever la mémoire.

Mais, Sibylle ouvrit les yeux, lui agrippa la tête à deux mains et l'embrassa à pleine bouche dans un baiser fiévreux. Severus faillit lâcher sa baguette magique sur le coup de la surprise. D'abord réticent, il répondit un moment à son baiser, l'approfondit ensuite jusqu'à le rendre passionné, puis...

« _Satanée potion !_ », pensa-t-il brusquement en s'éloignant de nouveau, laissant une Sibylle perplexe devant lui. Il fallait qu'il revoie les particularités du Sexumtentia. Quelque chose avait dû lui échapper : ce n'était pas normal qu'il se soit entiché du professeur Trelawney.

― Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle en fixant son oreille gauche.

― Si, tout va bien, répondit-il.

Puis il reprit son air froid coutumier. Cela avait assez duré ; les choses devaient revenir comme avant...

― Je savais que vous raffoliez de moi depuis cette nuit, Sibylle Trelawney, lança-t-il d'une voix onctueuse. Mais malheureusement, notre petite aventure doit se terminer maintenant. Je vous avoue que je vous trouve plutôt attirante sans vos lunettes ― surtout dans cette tenue, murmura-t-il en désignant son soutien-gorge ―, mais vous restez néanmoins l'affreuse chouette qui habite en haut de la Tour Nord que personne n'affectionne et dont les prédictions ineptes ne font qu'agacer tout le personnel plus qu'autre chose.

Il la toisa de son regard le plus dédaigneux, puis la pointa de sa baguette.

― Ça ne sera pas long. Vous vous réveillerez chez vous avec aucun souvenir de ce qui...

― Vous pensez vraiment ce que vous avez dit ? interrompit Sibylle, d'un air étrangement ému.

― ... de ce qui s'est passé... Oui, répondit-il avec froideur. Je le pense. Comme je le disais, vous vous réveillerez chez vous avec...

― Vous me trouvez vraiment _attirante_ ?

Severus se tut. Les yeux de Sibylle venaient de se remplir d'eau.

― Oh, Severus, reprit-elle en joignant ses mains sous son menton, le regard pétillant. Jamais personne ne m'avait dit une telle chose auparavant. C'est vrai ? Je vous attire ? Vous me trouvez... belle ?

Severus resta un moment sans réaction, puis il répondit sans perdre son masque d'impassibilité :

― Oui. Je vous trouve attirante sans vos lunettes qui, d'ordinaire, vous font ressembler à un énorme insecte. Mais au cas où vous n'auriez pas tout saisi, je vous ai aussi traitée d'horrible chou...

― Faites-moi l'amour ! exigea brusquement Sibylle en lui agrippant soudain la baguette pour la projeter à l'autre bout de la chambre.

― Mais qu'est-ce que... humpf..., fit-il en recevant à nouveau les lèvres de Sibylle, pressées vigoureusement sur les siennes.

Il ouvrit des yeux ronds et écarta les bras, instantanément pétrifié. Sibylle descendit ensuite sa bouche dans son cou et lança entre deux baisers :

― Moi aussi... Severus... je vous trouve... attirant... malgré vos cheveux... gras et... votre nez crochu... et d'autant plus sans mes lunettes...

― Je vois ça, répliqua Severus en retrouvant sa contenance.

Il l'éloigna de lui et la tint à bout de bras alors qu'elle s'acharnait à vouloir revenir l'embrasser.

― Sibylle, calmez-vous ! intima Severus. Vous êtes ridicule ! Je dois vous jeter un sort d'amnésie, alors tenez-vous tranquille !

Il la repoussa avec raideur et fit un pas vers l'endroit où avait atterri sa baguette. Mais Sibylle le ressaisit en l'agrippant par les épaules et, d'une force étonnante, le fit basculer sur le lit. Abasourdi, Severus rebondit sur le matelas, sur le dos, et vit Sibylle prendre position au-dessus de lui avec un regard flamboyant.

― Mais... Sibylle...

― Non, refusa-t-elle d'un ton catégorique. Faites-moi l'amour _d'abord_ ! Ensuite, vous ferez bien ce que vous voudrez. Là, j'ai envie de vous. J'ai envie de voir comment vous vous débrouilliez à jeun, sans effet provoqué par le lait de fraise. Je veux voir ce que c'est _en vrai._

― Vous êtes folle ! déclara Severus, le cœur cognant furieusement dans sa poitrine. Il n'en est pas question ! Pour qui me prenez-vous ?

Mais au moment où il esquissa un mouvement pour se relever, Sibylle dégagea ses avant-bras qui étaient restés entortillés dans les manches de sa robe déchirée et commença à enlever tous ses châles, les lançant, l'un à la suite de l'autre, au pied du lit. Severus s'était immobilisé, appuyé sur ses coudes, obnubilé par ses gestes, et lorsqu'elle dégrafa son soutien-gorge, révélant de délicieux seins blancs au grand jour, il se recoucha lentement sur les couvertures, sentant le désir remonter comme une flèche dans son pantalon.

« Là, ça devient trop... intéressant... », pensa-t-il, totalement hypnotisé par Sibylle, à moitié nue, assise à califourchon sur lui, qui se rapprocha de son visage avec une sensualité que jamais on n'aurait pu lui soupçonner.

Dès que leurs souffles se rencontrèrent, Severus passa une main dans sa chevelure ébouriffée et s'empara de ses lèvres dans un baiser enflammé. Ils s'embrassèrent durant de longues minutes, se caressant dans des gestes impatients, sauvages, puis Severus s'écarta légèrement de Sibylle, pantelant, afin de souffler près de ses lèvres :

― D'accord, je vais vous faire l'amour...

Et il la fit basculer sous lui en reprenant possession de ses lèvres, une main descendant vers le bas de sa robe afin de la lui retirer complètement.

« Mais il se peut que ce ne soit pas la dernière fois, Sibylle Trelawney..., ajouta-t-il dans sa tête, souriant d'un air dolant contre sa bouche brûlante. J'ai comme une étrange émotion irraisonnée qui est en train de grandir en moi en cet instant... Je ne sais pas ce que c'est ― c'est sûrement à cause de cette damnée potion ―, mais si jamais, après cette seconde nuit qu'on s'apprête à passer ensemble, Sibylle, je n'arrive plus à me passer de vous durant les jours suivants, vous le paierez... Vous le paierez très cher... »

Ce fut donc avec un mélange grisant de crainte et de désirs impétueux qu'il s'enfonça en elle après l'avoir entièrement déshabillée, les yeux dans les siens, le cœur battant la chamade. La sensation était paradisiaque...

FIN

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que vous avez aimé. On se dit à la prochaine, peut-être, avec une nouvelle fic humoristique. ^^_

_Je vous fais des gros bisous !_


End file.
